La Bestia y la Domadora
by Luna de Swan
Summary: ¡Korra como princesa del reino de las Bestias puede transformarse a su antojo. Asami como la princesa de los domadores, puede dominar animales! Estos polos opuestos que están obligados a contraer matrimonio ¿Encontraran el amor? Adaptación de un shiznat.
1. Chapter 1

**La historia pertenece a una excelente escritora Garrita Salvatrucha y excelente persona ya que me dio su bendición para convertir su hermosa historia al Korrasami.**

 **La leyenda de korra pertenece a Michel Dante Di Martino y Bryan Konietzko.**

 **Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen solo soy una fanática a morir del Korrasami y quería dar a conocer esta maravillosa y fantástica historia con una de mis parejas favoritas.**

 **MATRIMONIO CONCERTADO.**

No, tenia que ser una pesadilla…..

Perdóname hija, no te pondría en esta situación si no fuese tan grave

Con las bestias.

Pero tienes que desposar al heredero de Tonraq Wolf.

.-¡Como! ¿Con una bestia? Pero tío.

Iroh, se lo que sientes pero es necesario. El rey de las bestias y yo, tenemos que partir a la guerra, la nobleza así como otras tribus están listas para hacer de todo y desestabilizarnos… Es la única manera de asegurar nuestra tregua así como la seguridad del estados.

-Pero somos tribus totalmente opuestas, ellos son bestias y nosotros domadores¡Somos totalmente distintos!.- Gritaba Iroh furioso, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro totalmente estresado, el mismo partiría a la guerra y su prima no podía casarse con uno de esos seres incivilizados.

-Es el heredero al trono.

-Sigue siendo una bestia.

-Nuestros lazos se están debilitando cada vez hay mas peleas entre nosotros, no necesitamos mas problemas! Estamos en guerra! Debemos unirnos

-Pero…..

-Lo entiendo- Asami trataba de enmascarar todo el terror que sentía, cuando era chica su nana solía contarle historias espeluznantes de las bestias, ellos podían transformarse en un animal heredado por línea de sangre. Los nobles los más fuertes podían transformarse a voluntad en el animal que quisieran, inclusive corría el rumor que la familia real podía mezclar y trasformarse en bestias míticas.

-Además soy una domadora.- Asami venia de la familia mas fuerte de domadores, ellos eran totalmente opuestos a las bestias, eran tranquilos y amantes de la naturaleza y la belleza, la mayoría eran filósofos o artistas, podían entablar conversación con animales, convencerlos de hacer lo que ellos quisieran y los mas fuertes podían manipular la naturaleza a su alrededor, no era de preguntarse por que las tierras de esta tribu siempre estaban rebosantes de flores y árboles.

-¡Eso no funcionara con las bestias! Podemos dominar animales no bestias como ellos.

-¡Basta!- Alzaba la voz el rey- Esto es conveniente a mi hija, Asami esto es lo mejor y mas sensato para nuestras tribus, pero jamás te obligaría a nada que no quisieras, por lo tanto… ¿Qué decides? – durante unos segundos que a los presentes les pareció una eternidad Asami pensaba en los pro y los contra, hasta que decidió vocalizar su decisión.

-Acepto me casare con el heredero de Tonraq Wolf – si bien quería demostrar valentía, en realidad es que estaba aterrada, tendría que pasar su vida a lado de alguien a quien no conocía y que probablemente la maltrataría, tal vez su capacidad de dominio la ayudara, pero no estaba segura, aun así eso era lo mas adecuado en la situación actual.

-Bien- suspiraba el rey- La boda tiene que llevarse a cabo antes de que partamos ala guerra.

Mañana saldremos a su reino. Lo siento hija pero es de vital importancia que consumen su matrimonio inmediatamente después de la ceremonia.

El rey salía del salón sin mirar a su hija. No podría, lo estaba pidiendo era precisamente lo que juro nunca intervendría, la elección de su compañero.

-Así será…. Padre-

Susurraba Asami al momento que observaba la espalda del rey, mientras Iroh se le acercaba y apretaba un hombro.

Mientras en el reino de las bestias:

-¡Que! De que rayos hablas, yo iré contigo a la guerra.- En un salón de fiestas con cuerpos inconscientes debido a las bebidas y con comida esparcida por todo el lugar se escuchaban fuertes gritos.

¡Carajo, que iras! ¡Te quedaras y gobernaras y junto con el heredero de Hiroshi!

-¡Primero le arranco la cabeza! ¡Soy la mejor guerrera incluso te sobrepaso, tu lo sabes!

-Grrrrrr- Gruñia Tonraq mientras se trasformaba en un oso pardo y daba un manotazo sobre la mesa de banquetes- Lo se por eso te quedaras para proteger el país.

-¡Primero muerta! ¡Muerta me escuchas! Yo iré a la guerra y destrozare a quienes han osada atravesar nuestras fronteras.

-¿Y quien gobernara? ¡Oh gran deidad!- se mofaba el oso pardo mientras alcanzaba una copa y tomaba de ella toscamente derramando mas liquido del que bebía

-Tschs.-

-¡Exacto! Tu eres mi único heredero Korra, no hay nadie mas. Si el reino se queda solo los buitres vendrán por el ¡entiendes!.- Azotaba su copa.

-¿Por que no te quedas tú?.- Korra estaba en la forma de un minotauro, comentaba mientras agitaba la gruesa mano como restándole importancia.

Pronto recibía una copa en su cabeza.

-¡Eres idiota! Ahora temo por mi reino.- Gritaba desesperado el oso pardo.

-Me puedes decir que pasara si mueres en batalla ¿Eh?

-Pero no moriré.- Se defendía tirándole la copa de nuevo, pero el rey la esquivo fácilmente.

-No tomare ningún riesgo, ni uno solo-

-Bien….. pero puedes decirme por que con los domadores ¡Somos opuestos!

-Por que somos los dos reinos más poderosos y tenemos fronteras en comunes. ¡Por eso!

-Tchs.-

-Tchs-tu.- le chistaba el padre.

-¡Tchs-tu anciano! – Y comenzaban de nuevo con los gritos en el salón.

-Ah y más vale que estés en tu forma humana cuando llegué el momento de la boda, no quiero que el heredero de Hiroshi muera de la impresión.

-Jmnh- que se acostumbre a ello o que se regrese por donde vino.-

-Arrg- eres mas terca que yo y tu difunta madre juntos. Bien pero será en una forma decente no en un minotauro.

-Bien- Le contestaba mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Tampoco en quimera!- Y la sonrisa de Korra se caía.

…..

Esta todo listo su majestad.

-Anunciaba uno se los lacayos, mientras Hiroshi asentía con la cabeza en aprobación.

-¿Dónde esta Asami?

-Aquí estoy padre- Asami le contestaba tranquilamente, caminando hacia el carruaje enfundada en un vestido color rojo con flores estampadas y cuello tipo mao. Su hija era realmente hermosa. Hiroshi esperaba que la platica que hace días que tuvo con el rey de las bestias fuese verdad, por el bien de todos.

-Te lo digo, su símbolo de nacimiento es el grifo ¡El GRIFO!.- Decía orgulloso Tonraq.

-Espero que sea verdad- Hiroshi no estaba muy entusiasmado por el plan que habían salido sus consejeros, en cambio Tonraq si que lo estaba y trataba de asegurarle a su colega que su heredero no mataría a nadie la primera noche.

-Claro que lo es- Le retiraba mientras le daba un palmazo sobre la espalda haciéndole perder el equilibrio.- El Grifo- continuaba- Es la primera vez que aparece, te lo digo yo, el grifo representa el dominio sobre aire y tierra, tiene como característica la nobleza y el símbolo de la justicia.

Durante todo el viaje ninguno de la familia real pronuncio palabra, parecía que se dirigían a un velorio y no a una boda.

El gran rey de los domadores daba vueltas sobre vueltas, el salón principal estaba siendo arreglado por sus lacayos. Su hija seguramente se arreglaba para el evento, usaría el mismo vestido que su madre en su boda, era una tristeza si lo pensaba detenidamente, pero las cosas se venían encima y no podían gastar más tiempo.

Los nervios lo estaban matando, pensaba como seria su futuro yerno, mas le valía que tratase a su hija bien o el convenio saldría por la ventana y el mismo lo mataría, no importaba si eso significara guerra.- Pensaba el gobernante del reino de los domadores

-Hiroshi, esto esta quedando impresionante.- Tonraq atravesaba las puertas con su vestimenta real, vestido de azul y en el pecho su marca de nacimiento: El Toro en bordados rojos. Sus botas rechinaban sobre el mármol mientras caminaba de aquí para allá.

-Veras te estoy muy agradecido- Iniciaba Tonraq, Hiroshi se viraba hacia el con una gran interrogante en la cara, el en si no era tan… apegado a Tonraq, no se conocían en realidad, no eran grandes amigos, la tregua la habían echo sus padres en un tiempo ya lejano.

-Cuando Senna murió , estuve a punto de quebrarme ella era todo para mí, me apoyaba y respaldaba en mis decisiones, a veces me corregía, era una mujer astuta, muy astuta y siempre temí por la educación de mi descendiente. Pero ahora que se casara con un domador creo que se balancearan las cosas. Este reino necesita más que fiestas y guerras.

-Si… supongo que estarán bien y nosotros podremos marchar tranquilamente a nuestros destinos.

Asami estaba con sus ayudantes alistándose para el día más grande de su vida, trataba de pensar positivamente, no había marcha atrás, se casaría con alguien a quien no conocía…. Pero tal vez solo tal vez no fuese tan catastrófico, era una aventura ¡ si eso! Era una aventura que duraría…. El resto de su vida.

-Señorita Asami, luce encantadora.- Una de las ayudantes la despertaba de sus pensamientos al expresar su admiración.

Asami se miraba en el espejo enfundada en el vestido de novias de su madre, se ceñia bien a su bien proporcionada figura, dejando los hombros al descubierto, con velo, cola y con holanes en la parte de abajo del vestido, era en verdad un hermoso vestido.

 **Mientras tanto…**

-Señorita Korra.- La ceremonia comenzara en unos segundos, debe dejarnos ayudarle con sus ropas.- Uno de los sirvientes personales de la princesa por el lado de afuera de la puerta.

Korra se había encerrado diciendo que no necesitaba la asistencia de ninguno de ellos, estaban pasando los minutos y no había señales de vida.

-¡Ya lo sé!- Gritaba- ¡En segundos estaré lista maldita sea!

Korra hacia rato que estaba lista con las ropas requeridas para la ceremonia y lo único que había estado haciendo era caminar de un lado a otro pensando en todas las posibilidades.

Tratare de tranquilizarme, mas vale que no le arranque la cabeza a nadie ¿Cómo será el maldito?.- se derrumbaba en una de las sillas que tenia cerca.- Espero que no sea un pedante y me ayude a gobernar, pero si es domador lo dudo- Se tallaba la sien para tratar de disipar su dolor de cabeza, era por el bien de su gente, sabia en el fondo que era lo mas adecuado de hacer, por el bien de todos se casaría.

-Mas vale que la fama de manipuladores no sea tan cierta.- monologaba y se tallaba los nudillos en claro nerviosismo- y la noche de bodas…. Arggg- más le vale que sea fuerte.

Se levantaba y caminaba hacia el estante donde estaba su corona, se la colocaba y se echaba una última mirada mirada al espejo. Una sonrisa se le dibujo.

-No, ni minotauro ni quimera.

…..

La ceremonia acababa de empezar, los invitados estaban tomando sus lugares en el templo y las ofrendas estaban siendo colocadas, grandes nobles y algunos reyes simpatizantes, estaban presentes para la bendición de la unión que beneficiaría a todos ellos.

El salón quedo en silencio y los músicos del reino de Hiroshi empezaban a tocar la marcha nupcial. Dos lacayos enfundados en ropas color crema y oro abrían las puertas para dejar pasar a la princesa Asami Sato, las bestias estaban como hechizadas todos los de salón admiraban su belleza y gracia, caminando elegantemente y sonriendo a los presentes, casi cualquiera podría decir que era la persona más feliz del mundo.

Algunas bestias inclusive murmuraban la envidia que le tenían a la Wolf pequeña a manera de broma.

-Tu heredero ya deberia estar aquí, si no que antes de que mi hija apareciera.- Tonraq estaba sin habla, no tanto por que su hija no estaba si no por que con quien se casaría… era Mujer.

-Hiroshi no sabía que tenías una hija preciosa-

Antes de que pudiera comentar algo mas, las puertas del gran salón se abrieron de par en par dejando entrar un fuerte aire, Tonraq sabía que su hija adoraba las entradas dramáticas… si, esta no seria la excepción.

Asami estaba imperceptiblemente temblando, y demás personas de la tribu de los domadores tenían la boca abierta por el terror.

Caminando hacia el altar de rituales un enorme can cerbero se acercaba con paso tranquilo y para algunos, amenazante. Su cabeza central no quitaba la mirada de la novia mientras que las de los costados lanzaban miradas asesinas a todos los presentes.

-¡El can cerbero dentro de todos!.- Tonraq tenía que golpearse la frente con la palma de la mano, su hija era demasiado imprudente.

El can tomaba a un lado de la novia con las tres cabezas observando amenazadoramente al druida que juntaría sus lazos.

Ignorantes todos de que estaba pensando la chica que tenia a un lado, inmediatamente después de que la observo había notado

1.- No era él sino un ella

2.- Era muy hermosa

3.- Esos ojos verde jade la ponían muy nerviosa

4.- El olor que percibió con sus tres grandes narices era tan exquisito que estaba tentada a darle una mordida a su brazo. "Apuesto a que eso la sorprendería" se reía internamente imaginándola dando vueltas por el salón y tallándose el brazo.

-Bien estamos aquí para unir sus corazones en uno solo. Latido con latido, emoción con emoción. Para hacer de estos dos individuos una solo entidad por el bienestar de aquellos a quienes gobiernan.

-Ambos reyes se colocaban a lado de sus herederos.

-Uhm- Necesito que estés en tu forma humana- le susurraba el druida a la cabeza izquierda del can cerbero.

-Grrrr.- Gruñía ferozmente y su padre tuvo que golpearla con su cetro en la pata para que se comportara. Lentamente el can disminuía de tamaño envuelto en una luz brillante y tomaba forma humana…..

Quienes eran ajenos a la forma humana de Korra quedaron asombrados. Era para comenzar, bueno era una chica. Y no cualquier chica era una realmente hermosa, con su vestimenta real color azul marina y con la insignia del grifo en el pecho y su pequeña corona de heredera sobre la sien.

Asami y su padre estaban atónitos, bueno para comenzar era un ella y no un él, y después su belleza era una que se podría calificar como exótica, algo que ningún domador hubiese visto jamás, con su piel morena que parecía suave y delicada como la seda y su cabello castaño oscuro recortado a la altura del cuello, era un contraste impactante, aquellos ojos azules celestes eran sin duda lo que mas captaba la atención, era hermosa si, pero era una **MUJER**

Korra se empezaba a sentir incomoda por la mirada descarada que estaba recibiendo de su próxima esposa.

-No te preocupes estaremos juntas por lo que resta de nuestras vidas.- Comentaba sagazmente y Asami volvió su vista ala frente.

-Uhmn.- se aclaraba la garganta el druida.

Como muestra de fidelidad y devoción sangre real con sangre real debe ser unida.

Sacaba una copa de oro con incrustaciones de rubíes, esmeraldas, zafiros y demás piedras preciosas, mientras pasaba una daga al rey de los domadores con iguales adornos.

-Asami Sato hija de Hiroshi Sato y Yasuko Sato. Te entrego al heredero de Tonraq Wolf.- decía mientras tomaba su mano- para que te proteja en la adversidad- Acercaba la daga- y comparta sus alegrías- Realizaba un pequeño corte y derramaba un poco de sangre dentro de la copa.- Así como sus vidas.- Pasaba la misma daga aTtonraq quien estaba rebosante de alegría, pero Hiroshi no podía quitar los ojos de la mirada triste de su hija, solo el sabia leer esos ojos y por mas que ella lo quisiera esconder, la verdad es que en ese momento se sentía traicionada.

-Korra Wolf hija de Tonraq Wolf y Senna Wolf te entrego al heredero de….. Hiroshi…. Sato.- Decía mientras forcejeaba para tomarle la mano.- para que … te … acompañe y aconseje en tus decisiones.- Después de pisarle el pie con el suyo logro que Korra abriera la mano y un poco menos forzado continuo- Para que ilumine tus noches y colme tus pasiones- le daba un guiño con el ojo y sin cuidado rajaba la mano para derramar su sangre en la copa. En el altar ambas ahora cónyuges comenzaban a irradiar un brillo carmesí.

Asami giraba para quedar frente a Korra mientras se tomaban la mano injuriada, el druida proseguía.

-Yo en nombre de los dioses que velan por estas tierras, uno sus caminos- De entre el brillo que emanaban las jóvenes gobernantes un lazo rojo se dejaba ver atado a sus manos, el druida sorprendido sorprendido por este hecho se quedo sin palabras de momento, los cuatro protagonistas de la ceremonia lo notaron y fijaron sus miradas en el.

-Termine ya con esto viejo.

\- Refunfuñaba Korra pero lo suficiente bajo para que solo ellas y sus padres mas el druida la escucharan, igual de bajo les contestaba la pregunta que todos tenían en sus rostros.

-Esta ceremonia es innecesaria ….. ya estaban predestinadas… hemos apresurado el encuentro de sus almas.

-Como sea viejo, termina ya.- Impaciente como siempre Korra lanzaba una mirada asesina mientras los colmillos crecían fuera de su boca.

-Eh si… uno sus caminos desde hoy y para siempre- La luz brillaba cada vez más intensa-

-Deben besarse para sellar el pacto.

Sorprendentemente para Asami los cachetes de Korra se pintaron de un rosa mientras se acercaba a ella para besarla. Se dieron un beso de piquito que a duras penas alcanzo un segundo y volvieron a quedar frente al druida con su mano derecha aun entrelazada.

-Ahora los reyes entregaran sus símbolos de poder.

Hiroshi tomaba su corona y se la colocaba a Asami, la corona cambiaba de forma sobre su cabeza mostrando así el tipo de reina que seria, transformándose en una más pequeña y con guirnaldas repujadas, en el centro de esta se gravaba un búho símbolo de intuición o clarividencia, así mismo tomaba un anillo de oro con un enorme rubí y se lo colocaba en el dedo, el anillo se sacudía y la agarradera cambiaba su forma plana a otra que emulaba dos serpientes enroscadas estas parecían enrollarse alrededor de su dedo. Tonraq y Korra se asombraron un poco por el simbolismo dual de las serpiente. Hiroshi plantaba un beso en cada mejilla de su hija y regresaba a su lugar.

Tonraq Wolf tomaba su cetro el cual en la parte superior ere un martillo y de color plateado y se lo extendía en su dos manos a su hija, el cetro cambiaba inmediatamente de color azul marino brillante y el martillo en la parte superior tomaba la forma de la cabeza de un águila mientras en el cuerpo se grababa una balanza equilibrada, después de la transformación Tonraq desabrochaba el cincho donde tenia una de sus dos espadas, era una espada plateada con cintas pendiendo del pomo y se la extendía de igual forma a su hija, los gavilanes se guardaban parte de la hoja y parte de la empuñadura se trasformaba dando paso a una espada de alfanje, la envergadura crecía haciendo que Tonraq soltara un –pffff- y la que antes era una cruciforme con pocos símbolos en la hoja, ahora tenia un venado pegado al puño y una manada de lobos en el centro de la misma corriendo hacia la punta. La empuñadura por su parte tenía dos leones enfrentándose.

-Llena de simbolismos.- Opinaba Asami al ver la transformación.

-Quien diría.- Le respondía Korra apuntando con su vista al anillo.

Ambas quedaron en silencio hasta el final de la ceremonia.

…

Ahahahahahaha.- Hiroshi hermano mió.- Es lo mejor que hemos podido hacer, Senna estaría tan orgullosa de mi.- Tonraq le pasaba un brazo por los hombros mientras bebía de su copa real, en un salón lleno de gente, música y comida.

-Estaba muy impresionado una hija también. Es curioso que nunca te lo preguntara.

-Es verdad.- Le contestaba Hiroshi quitándose el brazo.- Ahora estoy preocupado por la descendencia.

-Oh eso no es problema.- Ambos ahora observaban hacia la gran mesa donde se encontraban los tronos y sentados en ellos las recién casadas.- Korra puede… cambiar abajo…. Ya sabes.- Decía Tonraq mientras le guiñaba un ojo Hiroshi.

En la gran mesa frente a un gran festín ambas chicas estaban tomadas de la mano para dar una buena imagen, aunque ninguna e las dos estuviera animada en lo absoluto.

-Vaya…. Es una gran fiesta.- Asami trataba de comenzar una conversación, después de todo mejor llevar las cosas lo mejor posible.

-pfffff- Pero cada vez que lo hacia, Korra solo respondía con sonidos guturales lo cual hacia difícil su interacción y provocaba que Asami perdiera un poco más de su paciencia.

-Y la gente es tan alegre-

-Hump- Fastidiada de comportamiento se soltaba de la mano de su esposa logrando que esta volteara a ver y mientras la domadora estaba sentada correctamente sobre su trono Korra estaba toda desparramada sobre su asiento y con una pierna subida a uno de los descansa-brazos. Seguía observando a Asami y con su nariz comenzaba a olfatearla.

Asami estaba totalmente incomoda, ni una sola palabra le dirigía y ahora estaba aun centímetro de olerle el cuello cual can. Se acercaba más y más y Asami no pudo con la sensación y el aire caliente y tuvo que darle un pequeño golpe en la nariz.

-auch- Korra regresaba a la tierra- Que rayos-

-¡Oh! Estoy impresionada puedes formar una frase, al menos no es monosilabica.

-¡Hey! Que sea una bestia no significa que sea…. Ya sabes, una bestia.

-Cuanta filosofía.- Se mofaba.- Tengo ganas de llorar por la belleza en tus palabras.

-Pero claro, nadie esta a tu altura princesa- Se acomodaba en su trono acercando su rostro al de Asami.

-Reina.- La corregía, sin mirarla.

-Yo diría niña mimada.- Asami estaba a punto de contraatacar pero en ese momento se acercaba su primo a la mesa. Lo mejor seria aparentar.

-Iroh- le saludaba con tono alegre

-Prima- Iroh besaba las dos mejillas de Asami.- Vengo a desearles felicidad y prosperidad en su matrimonio.

-Muchas gracias Iroh, es muy amable de tu parte.- Iroh se movía hacia Korra.

-Es un placer… conocerle Korra Wolf.- No era necesario tener poderes extrasensoriales para notar la falsedad de su saludo, así que cuando le extendió la mano a Korra ella simplemente lo ignoro.

-Ya veo, es de esperarse de una…- Iroh ya no podía con el desprecio que sentía por todas las bestias, no era su culpa podía decirse, desde chicos estaba educados para disgustarse por los hábitos de ellos y cuando era un adolescente había sufrido el ataque de una bestia.

-Creo que deberías de disfrutar la noche, Iroh.- Asami le interrumpía antes de expresar su desprecio, con un tono de enviaba escalofríos hasta para Korra.- Después de todo mañana marchas con mi padre.

-Es verdad Asami. Entonces me retiro a mi cámara, Ladies.- Y se retiraba, no estaba de humor para mezclarse con tan baja clase.

Las habilidades de una tribu eran tan diferentes, mientras los domadores de distinguían por su templanza y gusto por las artes, las bestias eran arrebatadas y gustaban mas de los placeres carnales, la comida la bebida y el sexo eran indispensables para ellos. Los domadores eran excelentes estrategas, mientras que las bestias eran los más fuertes guerreros. No era difícil entender que no fuesen compatibles.

-Jum- Iroh es tan domador.- Mencionaba Korra mientras observaba retirarse, no era su intención que Asami la escuchara pero de igual manera lo hizo.

-¿Tan domador? A que te refieres.- Asami miraba inquieta a su compañera ya sabia que le diría pero tenia que hacerle saber que si pensaba que era una muñeca de trapo estaba muy equivocada.

Korra la observaba aburrida, se componía sus ropas e imitaba la postura de su esposa.

-Así.- Le respondía en un claro intento de imitarle su acento.

-Oh, te seria mas agradable si fuese.- Se desparramaba un poco y se rascaba la panza.- ¿Así?

Korra se de coloreaba al ver a su esposa imitarla, ¡hey! Ella no se rascaba la panza.

-Hmph-

La música seguía tocando y los asistentes seguían disfrutando de la velada, algunos de los generales que partirían estaban adelantando las estrategias y los reyes platicaban de política.

-¡Korra!.- Una mujer de mediana edad se acercaba a la mesa y la abrazaba por la cabeza frotándola contra sus pechos.- Felicidades, oh me perdí la ceremonia lo lamento tanto.- se inclinaba y después fijaba la vista a la derecha donde se encontraba la nueva familia.

-Ah Asami Sato es un honor.- Presentado sus respetos.- Es más hermosa de lo que dicen.

Asami le sonreía amablemente.

-¿Y te ha dirigido la palabra? Aparte de maldiciones claro- Le preguntaba Kya mientras le daba un leve golpe a Korra en el brazo.

-Así es, cuatro veces. Pero una fue una maldición.- Le respondía tranquilamente mientras Korra le lanzaba una mirada.- Srita…..

-Kya- Inmediatamente Korra comenzaba a reírse y Kya tenía que rolar los ojos.

-Señorita- ahahahahahaha

-Soy señorita todavía no se a efectuado mi boda Korrita-Le contestaba y Korra dejaba de reír, odiaba que la llamaran así.

-He sido invitada a pasar unos días en el palacio, bendeciré su unión. Y rezare por su futuro. Creo que no hemos coincidido pero yo soy la sacerdotisa del lejano poniente solo les traeré fortuna y felicidad.- Decía con tono jovial.

-Ah una sacerdotisa del templo de tales, es un placer nunca había conocido alguna.- Comentaba Asami emocionada de conocer a una de los pocos sacerdotes de la fortuna era muy raro poder llegar a verlos ya que eran sumamente solicitados por todos los reinos, aun así su asistencia era muy difícil de conseguir ya que bendecían solo a quienes conseguían los méritos de la buena voluntad y el equilibrio.- El reinado Wolf debe ser excepcional entonces.- Se decía ahora pensativa.

-Es una amiga de la familia.- Contestaba Korra tratando de que no pensara demasiado en ella su nueva esposa.

-Mmmmmmm Korrita siempre queriendo minimizar sus logros, en fin tendremos mucho de que platicar después.- Le guiñaba el ojo- las dejo para que disfruten la velada.- y con eso la sacerdotisa se despedía.

-¡Atención!

Un oso pardo alzaba la voz dentro del salón y todos los presentes cesaban sus pláticas así como los músicos dejaban de tocar.

El rey Tonraq tomaba su forma humana y con una gran sonrisa se dirigía a los invitados.

-Es una hora antes de medianoche.- les informaba.

-Es hora que las recién casadas terminen de juntar sus almas.- Dicho esto los soldados de alto rango se trasformaban en águilas y con aleteos apagaban las antorchas que iluminaban el gran salón.

Asami sintió como la tomaban de la mano para obligarla a levantarse de su trono, sabia muy bien que era su esposa quien la guiaba fuera de allí.

Probablemente a la cámara nupcial donde debían consumar su matrimonio, ese pensamiento la dejaba un poco inquieta como seria Korra como amante ¿La trataría suavemente? Lo dudaba mucho, en el poco tiempo de estar juntas podría darse cuenta de su carácter áspero y frió y dudaba mucho que en el acto carnal fuera diferente, seguramente se complacería así misma solamente. No es que le preocupara mucho solo esperaba que no la lastimara mucho en el proceso.

Inconscientemente un temblor le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Korra con sus agudos sentidos noto el desasosiego de su pareja y como instinto natural le tallaba la mano con su dedo pulgar para tranquilizarla, Asami quedo muy confundida por el gesto que duro apenas unos segundos.

Y hubiese seguido pensando en ello de no ser por que ahora se detenían.

-Hemos llegado- le confirmaba la voz grave de Korra- Nuestra cámara nupcial.

…

¡Hola! espero que esta nueva adaptación sea de su agrado.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Me alegra que la nueva adaptación sea de su agrado en verdad que no tengo palabras para agradecerles chicos.**

 **Un agradecimiento especial a Korrasami Nation por recomendar mi nueva adaptación , gracias en verdad Korrasami Nation un verdadero honor que te gustara y que me recomiendes.**

 **Por cierto ese blog es lo máximo tiene muchas imágenes, recomendaciones de fanfics, traducciones y muchas actualizaciones si aún no lo has visitado ¿qué esperas? este blog es para ti querido korrasamian. Makorras absténganse jeje!**

 **De nuevo hago la aclaración de que la historia no me pertenece es de una hermosa y bella escritora Garrita salvatrucha ya que ella me dio su consentimiento para hacer su maravillosa historia shiznat al korrasami.**

" **LAS MIELES DEL MATRIMONIO"**

Dentro de la habitación en la que ahora compartirían se encontraba una enorme cama, una mesa de centro con sillas a los lados y diferentes muebles para cualquier necesidad de las herederas reales. El ambiente era bastante romántico y a la pelinegra las decoraciones le recordaban a las de su lugar de nacimiento probablemente habría sido idea de su padre.

Desde atrás de ella su morena esposa había observado intensamente a su nueva esposa desde que entraron, en realidad la idea de adornar la habitación con motivos de la aldea de los domadores había sido su idea.

-Entonces – Korra estaba un poco nerviosa, de todos los escenarios en los que se preparaba mentalmente para esta noche en ni uno sólo se había imaginado con una mujer. Eso era algo acerca de lo que tendría que estudiar.

-Necesito. Necesito cambiar mis ropas – La hermosa chica de labios rojos ahora estaba frente a su esposa que la miraba sin pestañear, había algo en sus ojos que definitivamente no era lujuria, pero aun no podía ponerle nombre, no ahora que estaba tan nerviosa.

La oji zafiro comenzaba a desabrocharse el cincho de donde pendía la espada heredara por su padre, comenzaba a quitarse su túnica real azul marina de mangas largas la cual que poseía bordado en hilo de oro el símbolo del grifo, la ojijade estaba muy nerviosa sobre todo por el hecho que no le había quitado la mirada de encima mientras hacía esto. La castaña se liberó de su túnica manga larga quedando en una sin mangas de algodón, sus pantalones igualmente azul marino y sus botas negras. No estaba de más comentar que sus brazos estaban bien definidos con su exótica piel tostada resaltaba mucho los músculos de sus antebrazos.

-Supongo que quieres usar el cuarto de baño – Comentaba mientras se sentaba en el piso y se desabrochaba las botas.

-Sí sería lo más adecuado. – cuando se levantaba de la cama tres toques se escucharon a la puerta, Korra se levantaba de inmediato.

-¿Quién se atreve a interrumpirnos? – con rapidez llegaba a la puerta y antes de abrirla le indicaba a la de tez nívea que usara el baño, Asami se metía para poder cambiarse.

La morena miraba impaciente al intruso en realidad intrusa, no era nadie que conociera pero sus sentidos le indicaban que debía estar alerta.

-Me siento tan apenada de interrumpir su noche – Le decía la recién llegada con sonrisa cínica.

-No te preocupes apenas vamos a comenzar… la noche será muy larga – Decía acomodándose en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados disfrutando la mirada llena de rabia de la intrusa.

-¿Y quién eres además? ¿Cómo atreves a aparecer frente a la cámara nupcial en nuestra noche de bodas? – Preguntaba asombrosamente calmada Korra.

-Claro… Me llamo Azula BlueFire – Soy amiga de la familia Sato.

-Una domadora –

-Algo así – Reía y le mostraba sus blancos dientes. –

-Mi esposa está ocupada poniéndose algo más cómodo, será mejor que regreses después no sé, tal vez dentro de un año – Decía y se daba la media vuelta para regresar a su habitación.

-Ten cuidado – Le decía la voz incisiva de Azula que le hacía detenerse – No sé cómo el Rey Hiroshi acepto esta aberrante unión, ella merece algo mucho mejor de lo que ustedes salvajes pueden sólo soñar en ofrecerle.

-Hmph~ tengo cosas más interesantes que atender – Y cerraba la puerta si darle una segunda mirada. – No valía la pena molestarse, pero no podía evitar sentir que la sangre comenzara a levantarse, por qué hablaba con tanta propiedad sobre su esposa ¿Era posible que Asami tuviese algún tipo de relación con ella antes de contraer matrimonio? – Absurdo – Para nada encajaba en esa imagen y aunque eso fuese verdad, las cosas ahora eran distintas y se lo haría saber esta noche.

La ojiverde trataba de evitar que su nerviosismo fuera notorio, era verdad que la forma humana del heredero… emmm… heredera de Tonraq era arrebatadora, pero su mirada seguía siendo atemorizante.

Sentada en la cama con su bata de seda esperaba a su nueva ¿Esposa? Que ahora hacia su aparición con una sonrisa que para nada le gustaba. Se acercaba lentamente para sentarse a su lado y de la nada comenzó a olfatear su níveo cuello y empezó a sentir escalofríos.

-Mmmm hueles delicioso – Cantaba la castaña mientras tomaba toscamente una de sus manos. Comenzaba a olfatearla y se giraba dándole la espalda pero sin soltar su mano, lo cual le pareció muy extraño, de pronto comenzó a sentir como besaba su mano y acariciaba sus dedos y de pronto mordisqueaba uno de ellos no sensualmente, era como si… era casi como…

-Auch~ - Exclamaba con dolor la pelinegra, le acababan de morder el dedo ¡morderlo como si se lo quisiera comer!

-Ah lo siento – Se volteaba la morena, sus colmillos estaban crecidos y el rostro un poco sonrojado – Es como… como si tu aroma… es como si quisiera comerte.

-¡No sabía que fuesen caníbales! – Exclamaba una asustada Asami mientras retraía su mano y se levantaba de la cama con un poco de miedo.

-No, no lo somos – Se levantaba también de la cama – Es raro, pero en realidad quiero comerte… literal – Le decía mientras se reía viendo la cara de susto que tenía su esposa – Después de todo no es tan mala idea. – Se detenía a meditar – Sería un matrimonio fugaz temo – Caminaba como un depredador lo hace para acorralar a su presa.

-Tal vez… tal vez debería calmarse Korra Wolf – Decía esperando que regresara a sus sentidos, esa mirada hambrienta le decía que no solo era un juego.

-Tal vez sí – Korra se paraba en seco muy para el asombro de la domadora mientras se alejaba de ella. "¿Es posible?" pensaba Asami.

-Tal vez, tal vez deberías sentarte Korra– Decía recuperando poco a poco su seguridad. – Te ves fatigada.

-Sí, es verdad – Se sentaba en un sillón de la habitación– Me siento fatigada – Sonreía la morena a su esposa y de pronto todo lo temeroso en su mirada había desaparecido.

-Korra debería de transformarse en un cachorro – Le decía Asaami mientras se mojaba los labios "¿Acaso es posible?"

-¿Oh? Si ¿Qué raza de cach… - La castaña dejo de hablar mientras miraba incrédula a su esposa – No puede ser ¡No en mil maldecidos años!

Sí, Asami Sato era la domadora de Korra Wolf.

-Pero… pero – la de piel tostada se levantaba abruptamente de su lugar y caminaba hacia delante y atrás dentro de la habitación, de pronto se giró y le apunto con el dedo.

-Sus habilidades no funcionan con nosotros, solo animales ¡No bestias, animales!-

-Pero yo no soy cualquier domadora

-Y yo no soy cualquier bestia. – Korra estaba enfurecida, si sus enemigos se enteraban podían utilizar a su esposa, incluso la misma ojijade podía utilizarlo en su contra y manejar a su antojo su tribu.

-Bueno, creo que eso equilibra la balanza – Suspiraba la pelinegra aliviada mientras se volvía a sentar en la cama.

-¿Qué es lo que harás? – Con tono colmado de veneno le preguntaba Korra, estaba 100% segura que la manipularía para hacer y deshacer en su reino.

La blanquecina la miraba con interrogación en sus ojos "oh ya veo"

-Creo que empezamos mal, Korra. Me han dicho que eres el grifo-

-Así es –

-Verás yo… yo lo único que deseo es no ser devorada… en ninguno de los sentidos, - Decía y sacudía la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos - estaremos juntas para poder gobernar concienzudamente nuestros territorios espero que nos llevemos bien.

La castaña no sabía qué hacer… primero ignoraba completamente hasta donde llegaba el dominio de su esposa sobre de ella, sin quitarle la mirada paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación.

-Esto no es lo que pensaba – comentaba la morena

-Apuesto a que no – Asami sabía que estaba siendo mala al responderle con el tono más maléfico que tenía, pero si hubiese sido un poco más amable no estaría pasando por esto.

-Te comeré – Dijo en un susurro pero de igual forma su esposa la escucho y tuvo que pasar saliva fuerte. Korra sonrió

-Si intentas algo gracioso, te comeré. Lo juro me volveré caníbal y diré que escapaste para no respetar el acuerdo. – La castaña en su nerviosismo perdió su poco control y apuntaba su dedo índice a su esposa de manera amenazadora – si no me creen diré que tenías un amante y tuve que vengar mi honor, esa de los ojos locos dorados servirá. – Se volteaba planeando los sucesos.

Asami se sentía confundida y enojada ¿Ella un amante? ¿Ojos locos? Hasta donde sería capaz de llegar Korra Wolf por salirse con la suya.

La oji zafiro la observaba de nueva cuenta.

-Ahora desvístete – Le ordenaba tratando de recuperar su papel principal. Se acercaba a la cama y apoyaba su rodilla derecha sobre el colchón comenzando a desamarrar los cordones que cerraban su pantalón. Como la pelinegro no hizo movimiento para desvestirse, Korra le tomo bruscamente del brazo y la acostaba sobre la cama subiéndose a horcajadas sobre ella.

-Entonces lo haré yo – Le decía mientras comenzaba a rasgar su bata.

"Esto no puede estar pasando" Pensaba la de tez nívea que con poco éxito trataba de detener las manos de su esposa.

-Será rápido, pero no prometo que no dolerá – Le decía con una sonrisa cínica que daban ganas de golpearle fuerte la cabeza.

Y así lo hizo…

Con todo el coraje y la impotencia que venía acumulando desde el anuncio de su matrimonio zafó su mano derecha y le dio una cachetada más fuerte de lo que cualquiera de las dos habría imaginado. La morena se sorprendió mucho por la reacción (No era algo que esperara EN ABSOLUTO) y se llevaba su mano a su cachete que estaba rojo junto con una porción de su cuello. Haciendo puchero y con una medio lagrima en el rabillo del ojo se bajó de su esposa y se sentó en una silla frente a la cama observándola intensamente.

-Yo no te lastimé – Le reprochaba casi como un niño lo hace a su compañero de juego cuando ya no quiere jugar.

-¿Qué? – Incrédula la de labios rojos respondía

-¡YA! Te rasgue la ropa y te insinué que dolería, pero no te pegué. – Con la misma actitud Korra se seguía tallando la mejilla. Asami se observó… Sí bueno no la había lastimado pero por qué esperar.

\- Estabas encima de mí – La ojiverde que también parecía haber regresado a los 10 años se defendía. – Y no me has tratado bien durante todo el día ¿Por qué sería diferente al tener relaciones?

La castaña se sonrojó

-No lo ibas a sentir, pensaba golpearte en la cabeza y dejarte inconsciente. – Se levantaba de su sillón y observaba la reacción de su esposa.

-¿Tú? ¿Qué? ¿Me ibas a golpear hasta dejarme inconsciente?

-No, no, no así. Bueno tú lo haces sonar ~ taaan mal~ Pero si me hubieses dejado mañana no recordarías nada y podrías hacer como que nunca paso.

Ambas se quedaron calladas pero la morena no podía sostener la mirada que le estaba tirando su esposa… tal vez era que su poder de domar tenia efecto en ella, pero esos ojos la hacían sentir como un cachorrito, le tenía como que miedo y esa no era una actitud que tuviese desde… desde que era pequeña y su madre la regañaba. Irremediablemente sentía la necesidad de explicarse.

-Es que eres mujer ¡Mujer! Yo no sé. Si puedo, pero no sé.

Asami no entendía totalmente que era lo que trataba de decirle, así que se quedó callada.

-Entonces dormida tú – La señalaba – Yo podía ya sabes, hacerlo sin tanto nervio y si me equivocaba no importaría ¡Porque estarías dormida! – Terminaba exasperada pasándose una mano entre su cabello.

-Oh… sí bueno, sólo es… entrar y salir – La pelinegro toda colorada no podía creer que estuvieran teniendo está conversación y qué fue lo que dijo ¿Entrar y salir? ¡Por dios!

Korra se sonrojo más si eso era posible.

-Espera cómo… mmm cómo lo hubieses hecho, eres mujer igual que yo. – La morena se acercó a la cama para poder sentarse

-Puedo adaptarme a mi pareja – Por qué hacía tanto calor.

-¿Adaptarte? – "Entiende todo hasta lo que no se dice con palabras y resulta que no comprendió esto"

-¡Cambiar! Puedo hacer que me aparezca un pene. – Alzo la voz

-Ya, no tienes que gritarlo – La ojiverde se tumbó con un brazo cubriéndole los ojos. Tal vez si era mejor el plan que tenía la ojiazul. Sólo quería dormir, despertarse y encontrar que todo era un sueño, una broma. Hacer como que nunca paso.

"Korra Wolf está esperando una respuesta" Pero no podía abrir los ojos. No quería enfrentar su realidad.

Una sábana la cubrió… (Su bata estaba rasgada)

¿Y qué había de la Wolf? ¿Qué sentía ella? ¿Estaba sufriendo igual? Podría ser que peor.

Una mano tomo la suya…

No era tan mala persona después de todo, podía tomarla cuando quisiera, es verdad que la podía dominar pero hacerlo le costaba mucha energía, y eso no quitaba que TENIAN QUE CONSUMAR su matrimonio.

La morena beso su mano…

Y si cerraba los ojos y la dejaba hacerlo todo a ella. Sería casi como si estuviese durmiendo.

-~Ouch~ ¡Me mordiste! ¡Otra vez! Mala Korra mala.

Le quitaba la mano y la castaña estaba toda apenada con orejas de cachorro agachadas.

-Es tu olor, es, es raro. Es como si fueses una comida deliciosa y nueva – Se le quedaba mirando, casi con hambre. – Nunca me había pasado pero me gusta tu olor, tanto que no me puedo contener ¡Tengo que morderte! – Trataba de alcanzar la mano otra vez…

-Sentada – Le ordenaba emanando energía mágica. La oji zafiro tuvo que sentarse en la cama con las piernas subidas. Gruñendo porque estaba usando su truco de domadora.

-No me vas a morder – Le decía y se le acercaba mientras acariciaba su rostro. Al menos era bella… muy bella de hecho. Se acercó lentamente y junto sus labios.

-~ Cof cof~ ¡Oh bueno eso fue…! Interesante Korra Wolf. –

-Tú no estuviste perfecta que digamos – Ladeaba el rostro, su beso había sido torpe por decir lo mínimo.

-Esto va a ser extraño – La pelinegra se comenzaba a quitar la ropa ligeramente temblando

-No – la castaña la detenía – Realmente no es como que TENEMOS que hacerlo.

-¿Estas de broma? Qué pasará cuando se enteren que no hemos consumado.

\- Y quién les dirá – Asami observaba a su esposa quien no le podía sostener la mirada. – Por qué en lo que a mí me concierne sí lo consumamos.

-Es, es verdad. Gracias –

-¡Hey! Vaya la noche de bodas me tenía realmente tensa. Menos mal nos podemos saltar eso. – Se comenzaba a estirar.

\- Yo Creí que ustedes… ya sabes no podían vivir sin hacerlo.

-Bueno acabamos de comprobar que no todo es lo que parece o lo que se dice.

Después de llegar a su arreglo ambas estaban aún más incomodas mirándose sin saber qué hacer ahora.

-Ah en la mañana debemos… mmm… - Se revolvía incomoda la castaña parecía que tenía que decir algo sumamente embarazoso – Debemos dejar… mmm… tu sabes – Se sentaba al otro lado de la cama lo más lejos posible de su esposa quien estaba extrañada por la repentina timidez de la que era espectadora – El rastro, la prueba.

-¡Oh! Sí es verdad, te refieres a la prueba de que… mmm – Ella también se sentía un poco incómoda. – De que consumamos nuestro matrimonio – Suspiraba al poder encontrar palabras que no se refirieran exactamente a la sangre como prueba de pérdida de la virginidad.

-Eso – Otra vez quedaban en silencio, la morena se dedicaba a observar a su esposa como objeto extraño.

-Podrías dejar de hacerlo – Decía Asami mientras se acomodaba su bata o lo que quedaba de ello.

-¿Qué?

-Dejar de mirarme así – Korra se daba cuenta que había estado mirando a su esposa largo rato ya – Lo siento. – Desviaba la mirada y de perfil se podía ver un poco de rosa en sus mejillas. – Tomare unas almohadas y una sábana. Descansa bien –

La de piel tostada se levantaba de la cama hacia el ropero de los blancos, tomaba dos almohadas y una colcha.

-¿Dormirás en el piso? – Preguntaba con un poco de preocupación la pelinegro.

-Sí, creo que es lo más apropiado – Sin mirarla tiraba la colcha para comenzar a extenderla en el piso.

-Creo que no es necesario, la cama tiene suficiente espacio para que ambas estemos cómodas, además de que es un poco riesgoso. – Decía la ojijade pensando lo que podría ocurrir si algún lacayo entraba a la habitación para ordenarla y encontraba a su gobernante durmiendo en el piso.

-¿Estarás bien? – Le preguntaba la castaña, Asami se llevaba una sorpresa tras otra y el asombro no podía esconderse en su rostro.

-¡Hey! No es como si… no debería de ser tan asombroso sabes – Decía defendiéndose e irritada a la vez ¿Qué esperaba? Que la golpeara con un mazo en la cabeza "Pfff~ domadores" – No somos tan barbaros a como piensas – Llevaba de nueva cuenta las cosas a su lugar y se liberaba de sus pantalones, sus piernas eran una tono moreno y brillante. – Hace poco iniciamos un nuevo canal – Decía aun molesta la morena. – No es uno tan espectacular como los de ustedes, pero es el primero de muchos – Y con eso dicho se metía en la cama.

-¡Oh!, discúlpame Korra – Le sonreía amablemente.

-¿Y qué con esa sonrisa rara? ¡Me da escalofríos! – Korra tomaba parte de la colcha y se cubría dándole la espalda a su nueva esposa en señal de berrinche.

La ojijade sí que estaba sorprendida… después de todo parece que su vida de casada no sería ni la mitad de lo que se imaginó.

-Llena de simbolismos – Dijo para sí la de labios rojos, antes de acomodarse en su lado de la cama.

…

Eyy muchas gracias a todos en verdad me alegra mucho que esta nueva adaptación les haya agradado en verdad muchas gracias son maravillosos.

Ok yo sé que muchos esperaban korrasami hard pero no desesperen el hard vendrá jeje!

En verdad muchas gracias a los que leen y en especial a los que me dejaron un pequeño comentario de lo que les pareció la adaptación.

 **Niofujuyima32.- jeje eyy muchas gracias y de verdad me alegra leerte en esta nueva adaptación, muchas gracias por ser el primer comentario en verdad me alegraste mucho en verdad. Saludos y abrazos.**

 **Panther withe.- ey muchas gracias ojala y este capítulo sea de tu agrado jeje saludos y abrazos jeje**

 **Isabel Guzman.- jeje gracias tratare de no tardarme tanto en verdad jeje muchas gracias por el comentario abrazos! n.n**

 **Ali.- jeje! Si en cuanto la leí, bueno fue hace mucho jeje! Cuando mi crush era el shiznat estaba realmente obsesionada bueno me sigue gustando pero en estos momentos mi obsesión es el korrasami jeje y pensé o rayos esta historia quedaría muy bien al korrasami ya que sus personalidades se parecen mucho jeje! Gracias a Raava que garrita salvatrucha es una excelente persona y me dio permiso de adaptar su excelente obra jjee! Gracias por comentar te mando muchos saludos jeje!**

 **Love is a wild animal Danirock.- jeje a mi también me encanta la mitología por eso es que esta historia es genial tiene bastante jeje! Muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta nueva adaptación y te mando muchos abrazos n.n**

 **Karive.- Muchas gracias amor en verdad tus palabras me llena de alegría besos y abrazitos.**

 **Guest.- jeje mmmm! Espero no me mates aun no harán la "cosa" jeje! Saludos! y gracias por comentar**

 **Luzy.- jeje bueno emm solo le mande pm desconocía que se encontraba mala pero parece ser que ya está mejor ya que me cometo que quería volver a retomar los fics jeje! Y yo así de yeiiiiii! Ya que todas sus historias me las he leído y están uffff! Saludos y muchas gracias por tu hermoso comentario.**

 **Catching RE.- JAJA esa korra si que anda muy gruñona jaja vamos Asami dómala jaja! Muchas gracias por comentar saludos n.n**

 **HanelBlumaTanu.- jeje me sonrojas muchas gracias soldado por tus comentarios y palabras de ánimo abrazos y galletas para ti jeje!**

 **Kykyo-chan.- jej aquí el siguiente capítulo espero te guste saludos!**

 **LunaRedDragon.- jej si tratare de no tardarme tanto en subirlos muchas gracias por comentar saludos!**

 **Rarie-Roo 07.- JEJE EYY muchas gracias, en verdad me alegra que comentaras jeje! Te mando muchos saludos y abrazos!**

 **LadyM-77.- eyy muchas gracias en verdad que le dieras una oportunidad! Muy agradecida de que comentaras y te mando muchos saludos y abrazos!**

 **Taigo Suo.- jeje mas bien gracias a ti por comentar y leer en verdad gracias por tus hermosas palabras en verdad son muy alentadoras saludos!**

 **Lu.- Aquí la continuación espero que sea de tu agrado y muchas gracias por comentar saludos!**

 **Zafira Wich.- Jeje muchas gracias en verdad y espero que te agrade este capítulo te mando muchos saludos!**

 **The-Evil-Queen777.- jeje! Bueno jej perdón por que las chicas en este capitulo no harán la"cosa" pero vendrá jeje solo tenle un poco de paciencia jeje! Saludos y muchas gracias por tu hermoso comentario!**

 **13.- jeje el hard vendrá jeje solo que falta todavía jeje muchas gracias por tu comentario jeje te mando muchos saludos!**

 **Ruha.- eyyy! gracias por acompañarme en esta otra adaptación muchas gracias en verdad por tus comentarios la verdad me alegras mucho ojala y este capítulo sea de tu agrado y te mando muchos abrazos pero ahora de huroncito de fuego jaja chiquitos pero muy tiernitos jajaja!**

 **MisKorraSato.- ok! Me halagas en serio jej me alegra que te gustara Ladrona de novias un gran honor que leas y bueno jeje! Una gran alegría que esta adaptación también te guste jeje! Gracias por comentar te mando muchos saludos y abrazos!**

 **Nekoreader1221.- jeje muchas gracias en verdad por comentar esperanzada a que te agrade el capítulos te mando muchos saludos y abrazos!**

 **Aguirre.- jeje gracias por comentar y si tratare de traerles los capítulos lo más rápido posible jeje! Saludos!**

 **Berry.- jeje muchas gracias por acompañarme en este nuevo proyecto jeje! Gracias por tus hermosos comentarios te mando muchos saludos y abrazos!**

 **AdriSato.- jeje! Gracias por comentar y esperanzada a que te guste este capítulo saludos! n.n**

 **Dlam.-Muchas gracias en verdad por tu comentario, me alegra que te gustara la adaptación saludos¡ n.n**

 **Yohennsysiso.- eyy muchas gracias en verdad que dejaras un pequeño comentario y que te agradara la adaptación te mando muchos saludos y abrazos n.n**

 **Azurush.- Muchas gracias por comentar espero que este capítulo se de tu agrado saludos!**

 **Llivianchundia.- gracias pero no es mía es de Garrita salvatrucha una excelente escritora de historias shiznat yo solo la estoy adaptando saludos y gracias por comentar jeje n.n**

 **LGllerz- Jeje muchas gracias en verdad me apenas jeje gracias por tu hermoso comentario y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado saludos y abrazos n.n**

 **AlexandraArcher.- Wow! Emm jeje muchas gracias en verdad y gracias por acompañarme de nuevo en una adaptación jeje muchas gracias en verdad saludos y abrazos n.n**

 **KoAsLM005.- jeje bueno aunque a veces me retrase un poco con las actualizaciones creeme que no dejare esta adaptación a la deriva muchas gracias por comentar saludos jeje n.n**

 **Zhyo Jarjayez.- Muchas gracias por tus hermosas palabras y muy agradecida de que me vuelvas a acompañar jeje! Y si imaginar a korra como cancerberos es tan delirante jaja! Gracias por comentar y esperanzada que este nuevo capítulo de agrade saludos y abrazos de perro oso-polar.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**CONOCIENDO AL ENEMIGO.**_

Los pajaritos cantaban y la brisa matutina llevaba aroma a bosque. La pelinegra estaba muy cómoda en su cama medio despertándose, era tan suave y tan cálido.

-Grrr~ahg~grrr~ - con los ojos aún cerrados Asami podía escuchar extraños sonidos provenientes de su almohada. Abría tentativamente un ojo y para su sorpresa entre sus manos no había más almohada que su esposa.

-Grrr~- La morena parecía pelear entre sueños, aunque se movía muy poco su semblante tenía el ceño fruncido y de vez en cuando enseñaba los dientes como los canes lo hacen para intimidar. –

"Qué estará soñando" Se preguntaba la de tez nívea quien abrazaba a su esposa por detrás y ADEMÁS le tenía una pierna encima.

-¡Oh! – Sorprendida trataba de soltarse sin que la descubrieran, lentamente movía su pierna y comenzaba a deshacer su abrazo.

-Grrr~ - Los gruñidos subían de volumen y la pelinegra estaba sudando frío algo en su cabeza le decía que lo mejor era que no la encontrara en esta posición.

Deslizaba su brazo fuera y de pronto la morena, sin abrir los ojos, lo tomo mientras lanzaba un ladrido y fruncía más el ceño.

\- Woof~ - tomaba el brazo y comenzando a medio olfatearlo hasta reparar en la mano su fruncido se disipaba mientras olfateaba dedo por dedo. Asami hacia TODO por no dejar escapar una risilla debido a las cosquillas que le estaba provocando esa acción.

Toda cosquilla desapareció cuando la ojiazul comenzó a succionar su dedo índice ¡Tenía que hacer algo! Korra tenía todo el dedo dentro de la boca y la ojiverde debía pensar… Con su otra mano le tapaba la nariz, después de unos segundos lograba que abriese la boca por aire y dejaba así en libertad el dedo índice. ¡Qué manera de comenzar el día!

Un toque a la puerta.

\- Un momento. Korra levántate – Poco a poco la castaña abría los ojos

\- Mmm~ – aún con sueño la morena sólo miraba somnolienta a su esposa sin intenciones aparentes de levantarse.

\- Korra los lacayos están esperando, debemos dejar la prueba ¿Recuerdas? – La pelinegro tuvo que sacudirla tres veces para que comenzara a despertar, preocupada salió de la cama buscando una daga. Cuando iba a cortarse la mano la ojiazul la detuvo, al parecer más despierta y tomo el arma de su mano, con un rápido movimiento cortó su mano dejando unas gotas de sangre sobre las sabanas, se limpió lamiéndose la herida y escondió la daga en una gaveta.

-Adelante – indicaba la reina de las bestias.

-Es hora de despedirnos - Tonraq abría los brazos y tomaba a su hija en un gran abrazo.

-Nos veremos pronto – Le decía Korra tratando de ocultar cualquier emoción.

-Claro que sí – Le confirmaba su padre

-Pequeña Asami – Tonraq igual le daba un gran abrazo a su nuera - Ya escuche que consumaron su matrimonio – Comentaba mientras le guiñaba el ojo – Espero que Korra haya sido amable – decía con un medio puchero - … de otra forma házmelo saber y lo arreglare – Terminaba con un tono amenazante mientras le lanzaba una mirada atemorizante su descendiente.

-Claro padre – Le respondía un poco apenada Asami – El rostro de Tonraq se iluminaba al momento de escuchar a su nueva hija llamarlo de esa manera.

\- Asami cuida bien de tu esposa y gobierna sabiamente – Hiroshi tomaba la atención de su hija. Extendía su mano y la ojiverde la besaba. Sin una palabra para su nuera, Hiroshi se retiraba seguido por sus caballeros al igual que Tonraq.

Al frente de sus tropas y hacia el campo de batalla.

Los tambores sonaban y el pueblo les vitoreaba alentándolos a ganar.

La morena sentía dificultad para respirar. Pero no podía darse el lujo de flaquear.

Los cortesanos se aglomeraban en el camino de las gobernantes, todos tenían peticiones, todos tenían ideas. Todos querían ganar el favor de las nuevas regentes.

La ojiceleste nunca había sido buena para tratar con ello, siempre había detestado el tratar con aristócratas, pero esto sería el pan de cada día de ahora en adelante y por la memoria de su madre haría todo por mejorar la situación de sus gobernados.

-Fuiiiiiuu~ - La de piel tostada se tallaba el cuello para después hacer movimientos de lado a lado con su cabeza.

-Te ves fatigada – Comentaba Asami sentándose mientras le extendían una taza de té.

La reina de las bestias alzo la mano para indicar al lacayo que las dejara solas.

-Estaré muy ocupada, llegaré muy tarde a nuestra habitación, deberías de dar una vuelta por los jardines. – la morena se sentaba tras la gran mesa dispuesta en el estudio, donde tenía apilados varios documentos que debían de ser revisados.

-¿Perdón? – Korra alzo la cabeza para observar a su esposa. – Y la pelinegra continuó - Creo que podría ayudar en las cosas de estado, después de todo en el momento en que nos casamos nuestros reinos son uno sólo. Siendo está la nueva sede de gobierno no veo por…

-Alto – la castaña se tallaba el temple – ¿Qué sabes de política? – Preguntaba retóricamente por el tono que uso, daba a entender "Tú no sabes de esto niña"

La ojijade se removía en su asiento "y pensaba que el machismo solo existía en los hombres"

-¡Oh! – Le sonreía amablemente – Bueno, sé más que de bacanales y canales arcaicos.-

Korra tuvo que dejar un papel que tenía en mano tratando de esconderlo "SOLICITUD DE BACANAL POR LAS NUEVAS REGENTES"

-Sí, seguro como de tu perfecto sistema de reparto de riquezas. – Contraataco la morena.- No todos pueden hacer el mismo trabajo, por lo tanto no todos pueden ganar lo mismo.

-¡Nosotros tenemos subsidiarios, no dejamos morir a nuestros ancianos porque no pueden trabajar como hace 20 años!.- alzaba la vos la de tez nívea

-¡Nosotros no los dejamos morir! – decía ya una enfadada castaña. Ambas habían alzado la voz a este punto y Asami no sabía cómo había permitido que le colmaran la paciencia. – De acuerdo, no creo que sea lo más sensato pelear ahora.- decía una más tranquila pelinegra

-~Hmph~ - Korra hacia puchero y volteaba de nuevo a sus papeles "SOLICITUD DE BACANAL CONMEMORANDO LA PARTIDA DE LOS SOLDADOS" ¿Cuántas solicitudes de fiesta tenia?

La de piel tostada en su terquedad no dejo participar a su esposa en ninguna de las decisiones que se habían discutido hoy con sus consejeros, la ojijade había estado terriblemente indignada pero por guardar apariencia se retiró sin objetar.

"¿Por qué no la deje hablar?" Se preguntaba silenciosamente la morena mientras observaba a su esposa platicar con otras damas de la corte por una de las ventanas "Porque le tienes miedo" le contestaba su vocecilla interna.

"¿Qué? ¡Miedo YOOOOO! ¡De una domadora de ninguna manera!"

No sabía exactamente si era culpabilidad o simpatía lo que sentía, pero la castaña no dejaba de reprocharse su actitud.

Después de un buen rato Asami se disculpó de las damas y camino para entrar donde su esposa se encontraba.

-Korra ¿Han terminado ya? – Preguntaba con dulce tono, pero su interior no lo estaba para nada.

-Emmm… decidí posponer un pequeño asunto – Volteaba la cara evitando los ojos inquisidores. – Por eso estoy libre temprano. – Ya no comentaba nada más porque estaba siendo invadida por un aroma extranjero que le nublaba un poco los sentidos.

-Ya veo ¿Qué era ese pequeño inconveniente? – Curiosa la blanquecina trataba de parecer inofensiva para su esposa y así poco a poco meterse en los asuntos de gobierno.

-Nada que deba de preocuparte, me haré cargo.- respondía fastidiada la de tez mas oscura.

-Insisto ¿Cuál era ese asunto? – Cada vez que Asami dominaba animales era una cuestión sencilla, pero para poder usar su habilidad con Korra necesitaba usar mucho más de su energía mágica.

-Eeemm~ - Domada para responder cualquier pregunta, la morena entraba como en estado adormilado – Es acerca… Mmm… del canal, el ingeniero a cargo fue obligado a marchar y no tenemos quien supervise la obra.

-¡Qué! – Exclamaba la pelinegro con obvio asombro

-¿Qué? – Fuera del trance la castaña volteaba a todas partes

-Cómo pudiste mandar a la guerra al ingeniero responsable del canal.

La ojiazul fruncía el ceño y enviaba una mirada gélida a su esposa "Usaste tus poderes" pensaba molesta.-¿Qué tal que me transforme en un oso y arranque ese brazo tuyo sólo porque deseo tomar el vino que sostiene? – Comenzaba a caminar tratando de alejarse de su esposa.

-No tendrías que hacerlo, si lo hubieses pedido amablemente te lo hubiese otorgado.

-Hmmp~

-¿Por qué tan reacia a que participe Korra?

-!Por qué tan insistente¡ Es evidente que YO puedo manejarlo SOLA – Ambas caminaban por los pasillos del castillo y mientras que la morena andaba como alma que la lleva el diablo, la pelinegro sonreía a las diferentes personas que las reverenciaban.

-¿No te das cuenta que ya no hay más YO SOLA? – Entraban en un pasillo un tanto angosto y Korra sintió un golpe de olor extraño se paró en seco y la volteo a ver.

-Sí estas en la sala de… ~mmmm~ - La de piel tostada apoyaba su hombro en la pared a su izquierda y aflojaba la rodilla. – la de tez nívea noto el extraño comportamiento y sin imaginarse las consecuencias se acercó a su morena esposa tratando de proporcionarle soporte rápido en caso de que se desmayara, solamente logró que su aroma natural se hiciera más intenso.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes bien? – decía una preocupada Asami tomándola de los brazos para frotarlos y confortarle.

Con la vista comenzando a nublarse y sintiéndose desequilibrada Korra apoyaba sus manos en la cintura de su esposa hasta abrazarse a esta, oliendo con desesperación el aroma que la pelinegro desprendía.

-¿Korra? – Preguntaba esforzándose al máximo para no tartamudear. No tuvo respuesta, no al menos hablada porque de momento su cuello comenzaba a sentirse un tanto húmedo, su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse y su rostro comenzaba a calentarse. Lentamente sintió los brazos morenos a su alrededor tomar fuerza y las manos de su esposa moverse por sus costados hacía arriba…

-¿Korra? – No sabía qué estaba pasando pero la sensación que tenía no era nada agradable… La morena la tenía sobre su espalda fuertemente aprisionada con su cuerpo totalmente recargado sobre de ella.

-Korra por favor… - Lo qué fuera que la hizo reaccionar así estaba en segundo plano, la pelienegra sólo pensaba la manera de zafarse, comenzó a forcejear pero la diferencia en fuerza era muy evidente, sus manos morenas ahora estaban sobre sus pechos masajeándolos y su boca lamia tortuosamente su cuello, mientras que una de sus piernas intentaba acomodarse entre la de ellas. Sonidos de lucha comenzaban a notarse, pero la blanquecina simplemente no lograba separarla de sí.

-¡Por favor! ¡Korra! – Justamente acababa de usar su energía mágica, no soportando más la situación las lágrimas y los sollozos se hicieron presentes, afortunadamente haciendo que la castaña reaccionara.

Con notable shock en su rostro, se separó del cuerpo sollozante de su esposa, las ropas estaban una pizca desarregladas, llevándose una mano a la boca la morena no dejaba de mirarla sollozar y abrazarse.

-Yo… - No trato de acercarse – Perdón yo no sé… - Asami no le respondió pero ahora trataba de controlarse y la miraba con un sentimiento que Korra no podía descifrar. El coraje la inundo en segundos y estuvo a punto de salir de allí dejándola sola.

-¿Por qué? – La voz débil de la pelinegro la detuvo - ¿Te enojo lo que te dije?

-No. No – Alzaba su mano pero aun sin intentar acercarse – Es… es tu olor –

Poco a poco la de tez nívea se recuperaba, había sido más el temor de lo que le podía pasar a lo que en realidad había sido.

-¿Por qué Korra? – Como si no hubiese escuchado la respuesta, la ojiverde la volvía a cuestionar. Una rabia le inundo el ser, no era un matrimonio a voluntad pero por qué tenía que hacerle esto. La morena frunció el ceño y sin poder contener más el coraje lanzo un puñetazo a la pared dejando unas pequeñas grietas a las cuales se quedó mirando fijamente.

Un poco sobresaltada, laojiverde se quedó en silencio, se acercó un poco a ella y coloco su mano en su espalda sobándola.

El golpe de olor llegó nuevamente a la sensible nariz de Korra, se llevó el brazo al rostro para tapar los aromas que le hacían perder el control y con una mirada severa se apartó de su esposa.

-¡Es tu aroma mujer! – Y daba unos pasos para atrás. – Pero nunca había tenido una reacción tan fuerte en mí. – Y la castaña salía del callejón dejando a una pelinegra sola y aún más confundida.

La reina de las bestias deambulaba por el castillo, pensando y mayormente recriminándose.

"Qué paso" se preguntaba con algo de culpa "Por un momento fue como si perdiera totalmente el control" "De hecho lo perdiste Korra" Le respondía la voz de su cabeza.

Mientras caminaba pensando y pensando, cierta sacerdotisa de cierto templo la observaba, se le acercaba sigilosamente por la espalda.

-¡Hey Korra! – La ojiceleste dio un pequeño brinco y dejo escapar un sonidito de sorpresa que dejo con los ojos más abiertos a Kya – Acaso estabas planeando algo malo ¿Korra?

-¡No! ¡Por qué dices eso! – Korra refutaba cuando algo en la mano de su amiga le llamo la atención – Kya es eso lo que creo que es – Le preguntaba mientras apuntaba al objeto que hace un momento llamo su atención.

-¡Oh! – Kya siguió la mano de Korra y cuando vio qué era una sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro. -¡Ah esto! - Alzaba su instrumento – ¡Es para una bendición especial! - Alzaba y bajaba las cejas al momento de decir "bendición especial" –

Korra se acercó a la morena de mayor edad, sabiendo exactamente para qué se utilizaba.

-Kya no me digas que has hecho bendiciones sexuales por todo el castillo – Casi en un susurro dejaba salir las palabras mientras sentía su rostro caliente. Kya por su parte estaba un poco descolocada era casi como que estuviese enojada con ella.

-¡Claro que no! – Hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos, Korra dejo salir un suspiro.

-Sólo en lugares que no estén a la vista de los curiosos ¿Quién me crees? Además me falta la cámara real, por eso te estaba buscando.

-¡Qué tú qué! – Exclamaba amenazadoramente la reina de las bestias con los dientes apretados – Y dime Kya, de casualidad ¿El corredor de la sala principal al cuarto de armas lo "bendijiste"? – Gesticulaba con las manos imprimiendo sarcasmo a la última parte de la pregunta.

Kya lo pensó por unos segundos y después asintió con la cabeza.

-Eso quiere decir que… - Los ojos azules de la mujer mayor se iluminaron – ¿Ya comprobaste su eficacia? – Korra se llevó la mano a la frente en exasperación.

-No te imaginas Kya – Dejo caer sus hombros y se apoyó en la columna más cerca.

-Bueno entonces apurémonos y podré bendecir hoy tu cámara nupcial.

-Heee…Eh…estem… ¡No! – Gritaba Korra deteniendo a Kya.

-¿No? – Le preguntaba su amiga incrédulos sus oídos de lo que escuchaba, acaso acababa de decir que no a una bendición.

-No es… eeem… necesario. – Comenzaba trastabillando entre sus palabras al tratar de inventar una excusa que no sonará tan boba – Es… es acaso que insinúas que necesito alguna bendición para cumplir mis deberes matrimoniales. – Recuperando un poco la seguridad se expresaba más consistentemente "Sí, esa es una buena excusa"

-Vamos Korra, no es que no puedas cumplir tus deberes – Se explicaba – Es sólo que tendrás mucha más química con ella, es decir, por lo que veo hoy probaste la fuerza de mi bendición en el pasaje ¿No? – Le preguntaba con sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la morena menor no sabía si decirle que estuvo totalmente fuera de control por unos segundos o decirle que fue algo emocionante… No estaba tan segura de mencionarle el arreglo al que habían llegado, no es que tuviese miedo de que lo divulgara más bien tenía miedo del sermón interminable que de seguro le echaría su amiga acerca de todo lo malo que podría pasar si alguien más se enteraba.

-Está bien, pero déjalo para mañana en la noche quieres… has trabajado muy arduamente estos días.- decía la regente de las bestias tratando de disuadir a Kya.

La repentina amabilidad alerto los sensores de la sacerdotisa, y en su rostro se notaba que su cerebro estaba iniciando a formular una serie interminable de preguntas.

-Porque… porque no quiero que lo hagas mal y arruines nuestra alcoba. – Componía Korra. Después de mirarla fijamente unos segundos Kya asintió con la cabeza la fatiga del día le hizo pasar por alto sus sospechas.

...

-Señor ya llego la señorita Azula –

-Bien, hazle pasar. – El lacayo se retiró con una inclinación de cabeza y segundos después ingresaba al cuarto Azula Bluefire.

-¡Oh pero que placer! – Daba la bienvenida la figura desconocida, Azula sintió recorrerle un escalofrió al escuchar la voz, no lo conocía simplemente sucedió que en una plática con uno de sus compinches le recomendó visitar al "manejador" si quería ayuda para complicar el matrimonio de Asami Sato Y Korra Wolf, era conocido por hacer los trabajos que ni un demente se atrevería a hacer.

Una silla que se encontraba en una esquina comenzó a agitarse y acto seguido recorrió camino hasta quedar justo detrás de la visitante

-Por favor, toma asiento – La figura se sentaba detrás de su escritorio y alzaba los pies sobre la mesa. Azula procedió.

-Uhhhh~ - Esta silla era de metal.

-¿Muy fría? – Le preguntaba su nuevo aliado en un tono socarrón.

...

En todo lo que duro la tarde Asami no vio a su esposa, ya entrada la noche…

-Su alteza – Un lacayo llamaba su atención – Tiene una visita-

-¿Eh? Una visita, a estas horas quién podría ser –

-La feudal Azula Bluefire, pidió una entrevista con su alteza en la recepción –

-Ya veo… - Murmuraba pensando en las razones que podía tener su visita - Entonces debo ir – La pelinegro comenzaba a caminar para recibir a uno de sus conocidos o más bien una de sus admiradores más fervientes "Y persistentes" anexaba.

Cuando alcanzo la recepción pudo divisar a Azula Bluefire una persona que era muy asidua a la corte de su padre, vestía las ropas propias de una visita diplomática.

-¡Ah Asami! Que gusto verte de nuevo. – Le sonreía tomando su mano.

-Señorita Azula – Le saluda y deslizaba su mano fuera. Azula dejo que su sonrisa se transformara en una no tan amigable al notar la fría pronunciación de su nombre. Se arregló sus ropas mientras pensaba una manera de sacar a flote el punto importante de su visita, sin notarse ansiosa.

-Asami debo de confesar que luces un poco diferente… ¿Es posible que esa bestia no te esté cuidando adecuadamente? – Comentaba con su sonrisa de lado.

-Oh Señorita Azula debe ser la emoción de la vida matrimonial. -

-Claro que sí – Le contestaba totalmente convencida de lo contrario.

-A que debo el honor de su visita – Preguntaba la ojiverde queriendo apresurar las cosas, había querido pasar el menor tiempo posible con esta persona con la cual no podía compartir el mismo espacio por mucho tiempo.

-Es en realidad una visita social Asami, gustarías de un paseo por los jardines ¿Tal vez?

Teniendo que ajustarse a las reglas de etiqueta la reina de los domadores asintió con la cabeza y así las dos comenzaron su camino.

-Asami he escuchado de que han tenido algunos problemas – mentía Azula.

-No sé a qué se refiere Señorita Azula – Parecía que últimamente la gente a su alrededor (Korra y Azula) buscaban sacarla de su calmado carácter.

-¡Ah! Acerca del canal de las bestias – Azula sabía que la ojiverde no cedería ni una pizca de sus asuntos privados, era lógico porque estaba educada para no dar demasiada información sino al contrario, obtenerla.

– Escuche que el ingeniero tuvo que marchar a la guerra– Sonreía como quien tiene algo tramado.

-Estoy muy impresionada que tengas acceso a esta clase de información- Como advertencia Asami se paraba y miraba de frente a su visita – Tal vez sería tan amable Señorita Azula de indicarme quién se la proporcionó. – Demandaba Asami.

-Eso está en segundo plano, lo principal es que podré ser de ayuda para ti, bella Asami–

-Señorita Azula desconocía que fuese ingeniero, o que tuviese la experiencia requerida para dirigir el proyecto – Contrarrestaba la moción.

-En efecto, sabes bien que no poseo esos conocimientos más sin embargo sí conozco a la persona perfecta para el trabajo. – "Jaque Asami" Fue el pensamiento de Azula.

MIENTRAS TANTO…

-¿Eh, qué es esto Korra? – Preguntaba una confundida Kya

-Es sólo para reconocer tu arduo trabajo – Le decía mientras le presionaba los hombros haciéndola sentarse frente a una gran mesa de banquetes.

-¿Mi arduo trabajo? – Preguntaba aún más confundía pero sin quitar la vista del gran festín delante de ella.

-Así es Kya, no quiero que te preocupes por nada más – Le cantaba al oído comenzando a masajear sus hombros.

-Ummm~ … Es verdad – Se convencía la sacerdotisa – He trabajado tan duro – Se servía un poco de vino y tomaba un poco de pan y queso.

-Es decir – Tomaba un bocado y lo pasaba – Nadie piensa lo difícil y cansadas que son las bendiciones

-Sí, eso es verdad. Tienes razón Kya. – La sacerdotisa dibujo una contenta sonrisa mientras alcanzaba un poco de pierna con salsa agridulce, pero antes de meterse a la boca un pedazo que cortó. Se detuvo en seco y se levantó vehementemente.

-¡Korra! Por Raava

Korra se aterrorizo por un segundo pensando que su amiga le había cachado la intención.

-¡Esa mujer ha hecho un milagro contigo! – Y se volvía a sentar para comer el bocado de carne – Yo lo sabía ¡lo sabía!... Hey porque dejaste de masajear – Korra volvía a su trabajo totalmente incrédula de su amiga – Yo le dije a tu padre en respuesta a la carta que me mando, le dije gulp~ - Bajaba la comida con una trago de vino – que si alguien podía aguantarte sería un domador.

-¿Carta? No sabía que mi padre te había escrito antes de la boda.-Ah sí, el me escribió pude sentir un tanto de temor en sus trazos. Temía que no tuviesen conexión alguna y me pedía con ahincó que en caso de consumarse el matrimonio bendijera…

-¿Qué cosa? - Preguntaba la reina de las bestias entrada en la historia y masajeando los hombros.

-¡La cámara real! –

-Así que fue ese desgraciado.

-Ah sigues con eso de "Yo no necesito ayuda" – Kya imitaba el tono de la regente de las bestias.

-Te digo que no necesitas preocuparte por eso… - Le decía la regente de las bestias con una casi psicótica sonrisa en el rostro… - Toma más vino Kya… te caerá bien.

Poco a poco la sacerdotisa sentía que las energías se le iban y de pronto tenía sueño, mucho sueño y por más que hacia esfuerzo no podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

-Descansa Kya, yo me encargaré de todo.-

Mientras las regentes lidiaban con sus propios problemas, las tropas en camino lo hacían con otros inconvenientes… al parecer el principal problema era que los soldados simplemente no se acostumbraban a las diferencias culturales y se había armado una revuelta entre bestias y domadores.

-No entiendo – Gruñía Tonraq mientras alzaba a uno de sus soldados levantándolo del piso con suma facilidad.

-No comprenden en la situación que nos encontramos – Le preguntaba el moreno incrédulo mientras al pobre soldado se le ponía morada la cara por falta de oxígeno.

-Tonraq– Le llamaba con tono paciente el rey de los domadores – Debemos buscar una solución… más práctica. – Cerraba los ojos y una enorme cantidad de energía mágica emanaba de su ser en forma de aura de color dorada*… en un terreno hostil con árboles muertos y camino polvoriento por lo seco del lugar, poco a poco desde las patas del gran caballo blanco de Hiroshi, el pasto comenzaba a crecer, los arboles recuperaban su follaje a medida que el encanto se abría paso…

Los domadores como en un hechizo se apaciguaban frente a la viva naturaleza y las bestias se maravillaban ante el desplante de poder.

Después de repoblar una generosa porción de terreno, Hiroshi abrió los ojos y miro fijamente a Tonraq.

-Creo que es conveniente acampar un momento… después de todo hemos seguido el paso de las bestias y avanzamos notoriamente un buen pedazo de terreno. – Tonraq visiblemente impresionado y al mismo tiempo recordando que los domadores no podían ir tan rápido como las bestias se apenó por su falta de consideración y sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza.

..

..

Después del encuentro con Azula, Asami decidió refugiarse en la recamara aunque eso significara encontrarse con su esposa… O eso pensaba ya que al entrar no había ningún indicio de que hubiese estado allí. Tomando en cuenta que era realmente tarde la pelinegro sintió un poco de preocupación… Hasta que dio con algo que casi logra sacarle un tierno ~aooooooh~

-Un cachorrito lobo~ – Decía suavemente mientras observaba al animalito durmiendo en el piso, todo hecho bolita para proporcionarse calor. La ojijade no pudo con la tentación y acaricio la pequeña cabeza del animalito, provocando que abriera los ojos poco a poco.

Pupilas color celeste en un lobo de pelaje castaño.

…

-¿Korra? – Preguntaba Asami al animalito que se desperezaba estirándose, para después sentarse en sus dos patas traseras y ocultar sus ojos a la notablemente sorprendida blanquecina.

-¿Eres tú, Korra? – Preguntaba de nueva cuenta. Logrando que el cachorro fijara sus celestes ojos en ella, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¡Oh! – Entretenida, Asami que había estado agachada, ahora se sentaba en el piso para su mayor comodidad "¿Por qué Korra se había transformado en un cachorro de lobo?" "¿Se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido temprano?" Pensaba la de tez nívea y tentada ante tanta ternura acariciaba otra vez la pequeña cabeza del animal desarreglándole un poco el pelaje, a lo que le respondieron con un gruñido.

-¡Oh! Korrita es un lobito rebelde – Exclamaba entretenida. Korra volteaba su cara rápidamente con visible irritación pero se quedaba en su lugar… Aguantaría la vergüenza con tal de que le perdonara lo ocurrido. Tal vez porque no tenía su forma humana, Asami se sentía totalmente relajada, parecía no conectar el hecho de que la cabeza que estaba acariciando seguía siendo la de su esposa, se acomodó en el piso recostándose y pinchó la nariz del cachorro, ganándose un – Grrrr~ lo cual solo logró que soltara una risita, observó las hermosas patitas…

¿Fue el nervio de su nueva vida, después de ser mimada y consentida por su padre? ¿El coraje de tener que soportar a Azula Bluefire en esa tarde? ¿Qué Korra casi la toma a la fuerza? ¿Qué su padre la negociará en un matrimonio? ¿Estaba siendo egoísta? Ella sólo quería tener la libertad de elección, quería regresar a lo que era su vida antes, sin matrimonios, sin guerra. La pelinegro no entendía completamente por qué, pero tenía unas ganas terribles de llorar y engañada por la figura tierna de de su esposa tomo al pequeño cachorro, quien abrió grande los ojos en ese momento, con sus dos manos y lo abrazo a su cuerpo con toda la necesidad de consuelo que sentía.

-Discúlpame Korra – Le sonreía en forma de disculpa al pequeño lobo mientras lo depositaba nuevamente en el suelo después de unos segundos de apachurrarlo… era extraño pero no se sentía nada como su esposa, este pequeño cachorro era tierno y lindo…ejem… nada que ver con su esposa. "Korra" miraba para todos lados evitando los ojos esmeraldas intensos.

-¿Cuánto planeas estar así? – Le preguntaba la pelinegra suavemente, pero Korra seguía sin mirarle

-¿No me hablarás entonces? – De nuevo el pequeño lobo castaño fingía demencia. La ojijade echo una mirada de ternura y después preguntó muy seriamente.

-¿Es por lo ocurrido hoy por la mañana? – Korra miraba a su esposa con pupilas suplicantes, "Un verdadero cachorrito" fue lo que pensó, y movió su cabecita de arriba abajo a manera de respuesta. No había poder humano, domador o de bestia que la hiciera regresar a su forma humana y confrontar los cuestionamientos o reproches que creía le estaban esperando.

-No te preocupes, no tenemos que hablarlo si no quieres – Asami le confortaba y le daba unas palmaditas haciéndole gruñir nuevamente. Y de repente…

-Auch~ - Shizuru retraía rápidamente su mano – Korra mala, mala Korra – Le regañaba mientras le apuntaba con el dedo diciendo "no". El cachorrito agachaba su cabeza y sus orejas se ladeaban sintiendo vergüenza al no poder controlar los deseos de morderle la mano.

-Supongo que ya no se puede hacer nada – Se decía la de cabellera azabache que después de ver la cara triste del cachorro no le quedaba corazón para regañarlo más.

-Vamos a dormir Korra… es tarde – Se levantaba del piso y procedió a cambiarse en una bata de seda (Otra que no estuviese rota). Después de que hubo terminado, Korra corrió hacia la orilla de la cama y agitando la cola se lanzaba para subirse, pero era demasiado pequeño, así que quedó colgando de las ropas que guardaban la cama.

-Oh… parece que alguien está en problemas – Asami que ahora se acomodaba en su lado de la cama miraba las patitas aferrarse y su cabecita sobresalir del otro lado.

-¿Me pregunto? – Ponderaba a manera de broma – ¿Debo ayudar a Korrita? – Logrando otro gruñido en respuesta, soltaba su risilla y alcanzaba al pobre cachorro para acomodarlo en la cama.

-Buenas noches. – Con unas últimas palmaditas ambas se dispusieron a dormir.

..

A la mañana siguiente la pelinegra tenía la idea de que Korra estaba enferma, era la única explicación posible al por qué su cara estaba toda roja desde temprano… Lo más asombroso es que la ojiceleste se había levantado muy de mañana de manera que no la vio sino hasta cuando ambas regentes se tomaron su desayuno, Korra miraba todos lados menos donde estaba ella y luego eso color carmesí de sus mejillas… hubiera pensando que era sonrojo pero ya estaba en el medio día y la castaña seguía con la misma actitud.

Después de su desayuno la morena se dirigió con voz suave. Informándole que iría a la biblioteca, ni una vez le miro a los ojos, la ojiverde entonces decidió que ella también iría a leer un poco.

Pasó el tiempo y la de tez nívea había terminado su lectura, observó a su esposa quien estaba muy concentrada en los papeles que tenía en sus manos, observó el ceño fruncido y se le escapó una risilla. La de piel tostada levanto la vista y el sonrojo regresó.

"¿Por qué se sonroja tanto?" se preguntaba la ojiverde.

De cualquier manera lo que fuese tendría que explicarse después, ahora debía de tratar un asunto importante con ella y aún no se decidía a abordar el tema, porque seguramente este les llevaría a una discusión.

"Pero no hay más alternativa" con esto en mente inició la conversación.

-Hoy no te presentaste con tus consejeros – Comentaba de manera casual, donde ellas estaban se encontraba una mesa para consulta y una gran ventana que les proporcionaba la luz y un bello paisaje que admirar.

-No – Contestaba secamente la morena, porque en el fondo sabía que ese comentario era el inicio de la molesta insistencia de su esposa por tratar de opinar en los asuntos de estado.

-Respecto a la construcción del canal principal… – Comenzaba pero la ojiazul se levantaba abruptamente y caminaba hacia la ventana mirando el paisaje, haciéndole callar.

-Creí que ya había quedado claro –

Asami tuvo que enmascarar su disgusto.

-¿Por qué no sólo escuchas lo que tengo que decir? Podrás decidir si es de utilidad o no.- Negociaba la pelinegra y Korra no tuvo más que dejar salir un suspiro, tomando esto como señal la pelinegro continuó.

-Como sabemos los ingenieros escasean en las aldeas, sobre todo con la actual guerra. – La reina de las bestias asentía mientras se recostaba en la pared doblando una de sus piernas.

-He recibido la recomendación de un ingeniero que trabaja con los nuevos materiales que se están utilizando aquí – La pelicastaña sintió interés, después de todo el gran problema es que otros ingenieros que conocían no manejaban los nuevos materiales.

-¿Y quién es esa persona? – La de pelo azabache sonrió alegremente, después de todo parecía que podría considerar su información y quién sabe, si las cosas salían bien en el futuro sus opiniones podrían valer.

-Se llama Mako y es un manejador –

...

Azula Bluefire era una persona conocida por sus obsesiones, era una mujer que desde que nació tenía los medios para una vida acomodada, está más sin embargo no fue del todo cómoda.

Siendo hija de una domara que solo podía manejar algunos aspectos de la naturaleza y de padre quien era sólo un humano… Azula nació con una extraña mezcla, ella sólo podía manejar la naturaleza…

Pero sólo para aniquilarla, cada que trataba de crecer una flor, esta nacía marchita, cada que quería que el pasto reverdeciera crecía maleza, los animales le huían y ella se sentía como un fenómeno. Sus compañeros de escuela con la crueldad que los niños pueden tener a veces inconscientes de sus alcances, dejaban a Azula sola y evitaban toparse con ella, le llamaban por apodos ofensivos, se mofaban y ella creció para odiarlos a todos, introvertida Azula no tenía necesidad de hacer amistades, pasaba el tiempo utilizando sus raros dones y fue así que descubrió una aspecto de estos que le ayudarían en su futuro.

Azula podía tomar cualquier planta y convertirla en un jugo verdoso.

Azula podía convertir cualquier planta viva en poderoso veneno. Vagando un día, cuando sólo tenía 14 años, por las tierras de sus padres se topó con las caballerías, había una razón específica por la que ella evitaba este lugar y ese era bucéfalo*, un imponente caballo al que todos en los alrededores amaban debido a su gran belleza y asombrosa fuerza, muchos juraban inclusive que era inmortal, la Bluefire odiaba enormemente a este animal y a la vez le temía, esa tarde Azula camino hacia donde Bucéfalo estaba comiendo pastura, lo observó tranquilo porque era amado, lo observo bello y sobre todo feliz. Ira y odio desmedido radiaban en sus adentros sobre todo porque el caballo no hacía más que comer pastura, ignorándola por completo entre más lo pensaba más lo odiaba, la pastura que sus pies pisaban comenzaban a aguarse sin ella darse cuenta, tomaban la apariencia de un líquido verdoso oscuro y pegajoso que se iba ampliando poco a poco, Bucéfalo entonces reparo en su visita sacó un bufido para asustarla y después siguió comiendo ¡ignorante pobre bucéfalo!… la pastura ya estaba envenenada.

Cuando los caballerangos encontraron al gran semental tirado inanimado, no daban crédito a sus ojos, gran alboroto se formó y muchos buscaban culpables; ni un solo rastro de la causa de su muerte, la pastura intacta con su color oro.

Desde ese momento las cosas se volvieron claras para ella… que detestaba lo hermoso, lo idolatrado y conocedora de un secreto su rostro portaba una sonrisa vil.

Eso hasta que la conoció.

Asami Sato con su melena sedosa y rostro angelical fue lo primero que diviso en una de las fiestas de la corte; la hermosa hija heredera al trono, fue graciosa y atenta con ella, esta vez Azula no tenía prisa por destruir a esa gran diva (Tampoco que le hubiese sido fácil).

No destruir, no.

Aprisionar: Aprisionar…. Sí.

…

Notas:

Dorada* (refiriéndose al aura) : "El individuo con color dorado siempre aspira a las metas más elevadas. Es incapaz de ir por la vida sin un objetivo que muchos considerarían imposible. Pero estas personas saben que disponen de la energía y la fuerza de voluntad necesarias para llegar a alcanzar cualquier cosa que se propongan.

En general además acompañan sus deseos y objetivos con alguna causa que consideran justa. De ese modo sus aspiraciones se convierten así en algo más que un simple deseo material de un mortal.

Su aura les dota de un gran poder de convicción, así que si se lo proponen son capaces de arrastrar consigo a cualquier persona. De hecho las personas que le conocen suelen despertar cierta admiración por su fortaleza, decisión y su capacidad de convertir sus sueños en realidad."

Bucéfalo*: (Refiriéndose al caballo): "es el nombre del caballo de Alejandro Magno, . Bucéfalo murió tras la Batalla del hidaspes en el 326 a. c. en lo que hoy sería Pakistán. Su nombre significa en griego Cabeza de buey"

La dichosas bendiciones de Kya es para aumentar el deseo sexual y con la extrema sensibilidad de la nariz de Korra es ala única que le afecta esos aromas.

…

De nuevo muchas gracias por las buenas vibras jeje! Y gracias por leer en especial muy agradecida a los que se toman un pequeño momento de su ocupado tiempo en comentar en verdad muchas gracias.

 **13.- wow! España! Genial Muchas gracias por los animos y espero no tardarme en actualizar jeje abrazos de perro-oso polar desde México jeje!**

 **The-Evil-Queen777.- jaja si imaginarme a Korra como un cachorrito asustadizo es delirante jaja pero solo frente a Asami con los demás es un lobo salvaje grrrrr! Jaja muchas gracias por comentar te mando muchos saludos n.n**

 **Zhyo Jarjayez.- jeje en verdad muchas gracias me apenas no te voy a mentir si se lleva algo de trabajo cuidar los detalles pero todo por dar a conocer estas excelentes historias al hermoso Fandom Korrasamian muchas gracias por seguirme y por tu constante apoyo en ladrona de novias en verdad muy agradecida, te mando muchos saludos n.n**

 **Guest.- jeje aquí el capítulo espero sea de tu agrado en verdad muchas gracias por tus lindos comentarios, saludos n.n**

 **Rarie-Roo 07.- jaja! Tal vez porque es un poco diferente a los ya normales como así decirlo fics korrasami, pero créeme que a lo diferente es bueno jeje! Gracias por darle una oportunidad en verdad un gran honor que leas esta nueva adaptación jeje! Saludos y abrazos.**

 **AlexandraArcher.- jeje muchas gracias en verdad jeje! En este capítulo trate de cuidar esos detalles espero que notes el cambio jeje! Cualquier sugerencia me la puedes hacer saber me ayudara mucho ya que soy algo mala en esto jeje! Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y más entendible jeje! Saludos y abrazitos n.n**

 **Taiga Saou.- jeje! Eso sí sería algo rápido que hicieran la "cosa" ya que apenas empieza la historia jeje pero pronto jeje muchas gracias por tu apoyo en verdad me alegra que te gustara la adaptación saludos n.n**

 **HanelBlumaTanu.- jaja! Claro muchas galletitas para hanel jaja! Te las debo soldado recuérdame jeje saludos y abrazos para ti**

 **Karive.- Oi! Unas mordiditas no me caerán mal amor jeje gracias mi amor por tus besos me los cobrare eeeee! Jaja gracias por tu hermoso comentario y me debes algo jaja!**

 **Isabel Guzman.- jeje eyyy de nada más bien gracias a ti que te tomas el tiempo para leerlo jeje en verdad un honor que leas y comentes esta humilde adaptación, en verdad muy agradecida gracias por el apoyo cuídate y te mando muchos abrazos n.n**

 **Kykyo-chan.- jaja! Ya sabes Korra es muy testaruda y piensa que ella puede resolverlo todo sola jajja! Te recuerda a la serie? Jaja! Muchas gracias por comentar en verdad me hace feliz que te esté gustando la historia saludos n.n**

 **Guest.- jeje tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible por lo pronto he aquí el capitulo 3 jeje gracias por comentar saludos!**

 **Llivianchundia.- jeje! Si perdón por eso, pero creeme el lemon vendrá jeje! Muchas gracias por comentar y esperanzada que este capítulo sea de tu agrado jeje abrazitos n.n**

 **Catching Re.- jaja si korra es todo un cahorrito es tan ternura awwww! Jaja que bueno que no soy la única que lo piensa jaja! Muchas gracias por tus hermosas palabras en verdad muy agradecida saludos n.n**

 **AdriSato.- jeje! Si, que te muerdan los dedos aaaaa! De las cosas más románticas del mundo jaja! espero que te guste este capítulo muchas gracias por comentar, jeje saludos y abrazos de perrro-oso polar**

 **Love is a Wild animal Danirock.- jaja! Si yo también tengo varias Waifu aunque dime loca pero Korra la considero como mi Husbando jaja! Jeje y de nada me alegra que la adaptación te esté gustando jeje en verdad muy agradecida porque comentes jeje! Cuídate y abrazitos n.n**

 **Ali.- jaja asi es esa Korra necesita quien domine su lado salvaje jaja! Y quien mejor que Asami jaja! Muchas gracias por comentar saludos!**

 **Nekoreader1221.- jeje créeme are todo lo posible por no tardarme tanto jeje! Esperando que el capítulo te guste y gracias en verdad por tus lindas palabras jeje abrazitos n.n**

 **Sarai Poot.- Muchas gracias en verdad tus palabras son muy alentadoras, me alegra que te guste esta adaptación y esperando que te guste este nuevo capítulo jeje saludos y abrazos de perro-oso polar n.n**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola una y mil disculpas por no actualizar rápido he tenido muchos problemas y la verdad no he tenido muchos ánimos, espero les guste este capítulo.**

 **Un millón de gracias a los que comentan esta adaptación y pido de antemano una disculpa por no contestar reviews.**

 **De nuevo gracias a Garrita salvatrucha por permitirme adaptar su fabulosa y Magnifica obra al korrasami un abrazo y un beso garrita.**

 **Sin más preámbulos disfruten la entrega**

 **Acercamientos**

Asami después de su plática aprovecho para visitar nuevamente los jardines, había uno en específico que consideraba su santuario tanto porque estaba alejado y hasta cierto punto escondido, porque era un jardín que curiosamente no re verdeaba. Se detuvo al alcanzar un solar que tenía su camino de alabastro bien cuidado.

Respiro un poco y camino con paso más lento, conforme avanzaba pequeñas flores aliso de mar* nacían rápidamente, algunas aubetrias moradas** se galopaban observando a su domadora, las cerastium blancas*** no se hacían esperar y luchaban por alguna porción del nuevo verde en el jardín, la pelinegra se detuvo ante un árbol de cerezo**** observándolo detalladamente era un árbol que inexplicablemente no reflorecía, rápidas lobelia erinus***** explotaban al pie de dicho árbol, la ojiverde sonrió y posó su mano sobre el cerezo, dotándole de un tupido y hermoso follaje, en todas las esquinas del jardín alguna planta o flor asomaba la cabeza, abigarradas todas queriendo observar a la dadora de su nueva y feliz vida. El aire asombrado de tan hermoso y excéntrico trabajo decidió participar enviando una brisa donde las florecillas se meneaban de un lado a otro, Asami dejó salir una risa entretenida mientras se apartaba los cabellos de la cara.

-Lo has dejado hermoso – Le comentaba una penetrante voz.

-Korra – La blanquecina trataba de recomponerse ante la presencia de su esposa y esta al notarlo no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. La hermosa chica de labios rojos le sonrió a su esposa como disculpándose y arreglo sus cabellos equivocada del por qué de su molestia.

La bestia entonces pensó en algo, su rostro se relajó y desvió la mirada mientras se le pintaban de rosa las mejillas, comenzó a caminar tranquilamente sólo mirando a los lados mientras que su esposa la observaba curiosa.

Y entonces se transformó.

-~Aaaaah~ Korrita – Le decía con ternura sin poder evitarlo. Sabía que ese pequeño "Y lindo" cachorro de lobo era Korra, pero su naricita y sus pequeñas patitas la trasformaban en alguien diferente.

El cachorro soltó un gruñido y corrió lanzándose hacia una piedra que quedaba protegida por las ramas del cerezo, la pelinegro trato de ayudarle a subir pero en cuanto acerco su mano le lanzo el hocico casi mordiéndole, queriendo decir "Yo puedo sola". Trepó con mucha dificultad pero alcanzó la cima y se sentó en sus patas traseras, moviendo de un lado a otro su cola satisfecha de su esfuerzo, Asami le acompañó a su lado observando tranquila su trabajo, otra vez el viento soplo revolviendo sus cabellos azabaches, rió y se dejó llevar por el momento.

-Pensé hoy temprano que estabas muy enferma – Comentaba después de unos minutos de silencio, el pequeño cachorro la miró confundida.

-Estabas tan roja – Seguía platicándole, Entonces entendió y recordó. Ladeo la cara al otro lado evitando sus ojos, la de tez nívea sólo sonrió.

-Primero pensé que estabas sonrojada, pero después de que pasases casi todo el día así… -Seguía platicándole la pelinegra sus sospechas, mientras Korra recordaba lo sucedido temprano ese día.

TEMPRANO ESE DIA

Los pájaros cantaban y el clima era tan acogedor, el sol comenzaba a resplandecer en el horizonte…

-Mmmm~ - La ojiazul estaba muy cómoda entre las suaves y delicadas sábanas así que cualquier lacayo, cosa, hombre o demonio que la intentara molestar justo en este momento recibiría una mordida fatal. Frunció el ceño sin abrir los ojos.

-Mmmm~ - Si bien el murmullo que llegaba a sus oídos no era del todo molesto, sí le hacía perder la concentración en su dormir sumergió más su cabeza entre lo que deberían de ser dos pequeñas almohadas – mmm~ - Que parecía que su almohada estaba murmulladora, con un poco de fastidio lanzó un gruñido y trato de seguir durmiendo.

Poco a poco y a pesar de que quería seguir descansando, se fue haciendo consciente de los ruidos a su alrededor, como el de la respiración...

Abrió sus ojos de cachorro e inmediatamente frente a ella tenía una nariz

¿Grrr? – Observando con más detenimiento y después de abrir y cerrar sus ojos varias veces, Korra comprendió que estaba en frente suyo.

Su esposa yacía plácidamente durmiendo con su cachorrito de peluche (Korrita) apretujándolo contra su pecho, el cachorro movió sus patitas tratando de zafarse pero el agarre era uno mortal y lo que consiguió fue que le apretara más, como siguió luchando, su esposa todavía dormida cambio de posición aplastándola totalmente. Sintiéndose desfallecer por la falta de oxígeno no tuvo más opción que regresar a su forma humana, quedando en una posición un tanto… comprometedora.

-¡Perfecto! – Exclamó en tono bajo y, con mucho cuidado tratando de no tocar demasiado se quitó (Literalmente) a su esposa de encima.

ACTUALMENTE…

-Tal vez Korrita quiera platicar que fue lo que pasó. – acariciaba la cabecita forrada de pelaje castaño.

Korra utilizo su famosísimo puchero, agacho la cabeza y no comentó nada. Sato suspiro en derrota.

-De acuerdo… Y Korra – El cachorro le miro tímidamente.

-No es necesario que te transformes para dormir en la cámara. –

...

Dos días transcurrieron y la rutina era la misma, ahora que la morena tenía la confianza suficiente para dormir en la recamará sin la necesidad de transformarse, las cosas parecían moverse mejor y Asami podía expresar sus ideas sin ser reprobada por ello, si bien mayormente no las tomaban en cuenta, habían algunas que sí se llevaban a cabo…

-La comunicación con Zerzura****** se ha establecido y la heredera desea acordar un encuentro diplomático – Comentaba uno de los concejales a Korra que estaba revisando la compra de materiales a una tribu cercana para la continuación del canal, alzo la vista y después de ponderarlo un rato miró fijamente a su esposa.

-¿Asami? – le llamó y se volvió a sumergir en sus papeles, la aludida sonrió y enfoco su atención en el concejal.

-Será conveniente ofrecerles el palacio por su fuerte vigilancia como sede de la visita, así como un contingente que se sume a la guardia personal de la heredera y creo que podríamos arreglar que un carruaje de las aldeas del norte se combinen con unos caballos gigantes de aquí para que los invitados hagan un cambio a mitad del camino, se mejorara la rapidez así como la comodidad. – la ojiverde tomo un respiro y dio las órdenes. –

Envíenel mensajero más rápido que quede en la ciudad para invitar a la princesa un fin de semana, mencionándole lo anterior – El concejal tomaba nota y asentía gustoso con la cabeza. La de labios carmín lo despedía.

-Aún me pregunto cómo lograste una audiencia con los oráculos de Zerzura – Comentaba la reina de las bestias.

-Los Sato mantenemos relaciones estrechas con ellos, además prefieren nuestro lado en caso de que la guerra se extienda a sus fronteras y – Pausaba y se acercaba a su esposa quien le observaba con un brillo inusual en sus azules ojos. – Las relaciones comerciales nos beneficiaran a ambos lados.

La morena dibujaba una sonrisa divertida y se echaba para atrás en el sillón donde estaba sentada.

-Ni mi padre y mucho menos yo, logramos que nos tomaran en cuenta –

-Eso es porque tienen un concepto pobre de las bestias – Le confesaba su esposa.

La ojiceleste movía la nariz incomoda.

-Tal como los domadores –

-Eso, - rápidamente le contestaba la ojijade - Hasta que uno aprende de su noble cultura – la sonrisa se dejaba ver nuevamente y asentía con la cabeza para después continuar.

-Y… Tal vez deba admitir que no somos los más diplomáticos sobre la tierra – Asami reía un poco asintiendo y Korra contagiada por el sonido dejo ver sus blancos dientes en una hermosa sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Asami la admiro, con los rayos del atardecer bañándole el moreno rostro haciendo sus pupilas destellar, admiro su castaña melena. Sin pensarlo mucho se acercó y con su suave mano le tomó un mechón de pelo observándolo detenidamente. La bestia estaba sorprendida y no pudo evitar sonrojarse sintiendo como poco a poco el aroma de su esposa le llenaba los pulmones y…

-Auchh~ Korra no me muerdas – Le reprobaba la pelinegra que hasta cierto punto se había acostumbrado a las mordidas que su esposa no podía evitar.

-Ah lo siento.-

~Toc Toc~ Llamaban a la puerta obligándoles regresar a la realidad, la de tez nívea se alejó un poco y la de piel bronceada frunció el ceño.

-Adelante – Habló de mala gana.

-Alteza – Le saludaba un lacayo de la corte – Ha arribado el Ingeniero Mako. –

Mako una persona con semblante joven, alto, tez blanca y con unos impactantes ojos dorados, con sonrisa que Korra juraría perene. Se inclinó saludando y Asami le dedico una sonrisa diplomática.

-Le podemos ofrecer algo de tomar Señor Mako –

-Tal vez un poco de vino – Contestaba Mako amablemente, muy amablemente.

-Entonces tu eres el gran ingeniero – Preguntaba la morena aún escéptica, Mako con su sonrisa respondió afirmativamente.

-Bien, en ese caso, será conveniente que te reúnas con los trabajadores de la construcción y algunos consejeros, ellos escucharán tus ideas, y dependiendo de qué tan eficientes sean, la corte te gratificará de manera generosa.

-Estoy halagado de que me hayan tomado en cuenta, les aseguro que mi trabajo aquí. – Tomaba un segundo, como recordando algo divertido – Será magnifico. – La reina de las bestias volteo los ojos preguntándose si era regla de que todos en las cortes hablasen así "que flojera, por eso no me gusta la diplomacia, afortunadamente ahora tengo a Asami" concluyó.

Dicha persona observaba detenidamente al nuevo ingeniero mientras este hablaba, había algo en su sonrisa que de alguna manera le dejaba una sensación de desasosiego.

-Ha sido la recomendación de Azula Bluefire, en realidad la que nos permitió saber de usted, es curioso que no le haya escuchado nombrar antes. – menciono la domadora

Korra observó a su esposa, en estos días había aprendido a reconocer algunos ademanes y tonos que significaban ciertas intenciones, comprendiendo que estaba tras de algo observó duramente a su visita, como lo haría la domadora, tratando de hacer sus propias conclusiones.

De pronto recordó una mención "¿Azula Bluefire?" se preguntó después de un momento, pero no recordando nada importante se enfocó de nuevo en el joven.

Mako nunca dejó su sonrisa y contestó.

-Es verdad, trabajé bajo el mando de Wernher von Braun******* y sólo hace poco he decidido realizar mis propios proyectos. – Contestaba rápidamente.

"Von Braun" Recordaba Asami "El ingeniero que hace poco falleció, que conveniente"

La ojiazul por su cuenta el nombre no le decía nada y ansiosa por sacar al muchacho de su vista, asintió.

-Perfecto. ¡Lacayo! – Llamaba a uno de sus sirvientes, un joven muy delgado vestido de crema y negro se aparecía – Lleva al ingeniero a la sala de huéspedes y acomódalo en un cuarto acorde – Le indicaba

– Antes del que el sol se oculte, debe presentarse en la obra. – El lacayo asentía y mocionaba a Mako para que lo siguiera, este asintió y se despidió de las regentes.

Estando a solas y después de que Asami estuviera segura de que no las escucharían, comentó.

-Korra… Notaste algo en el nuevo ingeniero.

-Mmm algo como ¿Su sonrisa rara? ¿Su copete feo? – La pelinegra suspiro

-No… es sólo que su presencia me hace, sentir incomoda. – Korra presto atención a lo que le decían.

-Debe ser porque es un manejador- Aportó.

\- su sangre es más pesada y sus motivos son ¿Cómo dirían los domadores? – Pensaba un poco - ¿Impuros?

La ojiverde dejaba salir otro suspiro, probablemente eso era lo que la tenía incomoda. Mientras los domadores se regían por objetivos más bien morales o espirituales los manejadores eran totalmente materialistas.

-Sí debe ser eso. – Asentía

La morena sonrió al ver que ese era el motivo más inteligente, pero al notar la expresión cansina de su mujer se le formo un puchero. Observó cómo se tallaba el temple y caminaba hacia la ventana, un escalofrío le recorrió los brazos, ignorante de por qué y sólo siguiendo sus instintos se acercó con paso sigiloso y se abrazó a ella. La de tez nívea sintió como se le escapaba el alma y no pudo retener un gritillo de sorpresa, estaba muy incómoda, tensa, en todos los días de su estancia ninguna de las dos iniciaban algún tipo de contacto físico, el tema de las relaciones sexuales y los herederos estaba totalmente olvidado en el cajón. El único contacto que recordaba era el de ese día en el pasillo hacia la armería…

Y no era el más agradable. Se le revolvió un poco el estómago al recordarlo y sintió como la rigidez se apoderaba de su cuerpo, los bellos de sus brazos se alertaban ante el contacto.

-Lo… lo siento – Tartamudeaba un poco la regente de las bestias y soltaba lentamente su abrazo, pero sin separarse demasiado.

Ambas se observaron cómo tratando de adivinarle el pensamiento a la otra. Hasta que la castaña cedió primero.

-Es que estabas como triste, yo… yo pensé que… que te sentirías un poco mejor. Evidentemente me equivoqué – Confesaba apenada, avergonzada de que su plan hubiese fallado tan miserablemente y que eso la pusiera en el ojo del escrutinio de su esposa.

-Gracias Korra – Ahora pensaba que ese puchero sí se parecía al de Korrita (cachorro lobo) y si imaginaba un poco, podía verle las orejitas ladeadas por la vergüenza.

-Uhmm además… - Al ver que la respuesta no era negativa, recuperó un poco de espacio para tomar aire, en sus pulmones. La requisición que estaba a punto de esclarecer era una que mataba de pena a la morena, pero la necesidad era mayor.

-tu… tu olor…Hmm – Se tallaba un poco el cuello y sus mejillas se coloreaban – Puedo ¿Puedo olfatearte un poco? – Al mismo tiempo que bajaba la voz lanzaba una mirada de imploración, que ni los más temidos hubiesen podido rechazar.

-¿Olfatearme? ¿Dónde? – Preguntaba Asami, al principio sorprendida y luego divertida. El cuello de Korra se emparejo al color de su cara y con muchas ganas de salir de la habitación sin decir nada más agacho la vista y movía algunas hojas que se colaron en la habitación.

-¿Cuello? – Pero la necesidad era mucha. No podía aguantar más días si degustar ese aroma enajenante. La pelinegro se aclaró la garganta en el fondo nerviosa, tomo la barbilla de su esposa y asintió con la cabeza. Los ojos azules se iluminaron inmediatamente y le tomó muy suavemente los brazos para acomodarla al borde de la ventana, se acercó lenta y tortuosamente (Para Asami) al cuello para poder apreciar su olor, ambas cerraron los ojos, por diferentes motivos y como la física así lo ordena, Korra junto su cuerpo al de su esposa olfateando escrupulosamente la parte alta del cuello. La blanquecina dio un respingo al sentir el cálido respirar tan cerca de sí e inconsciente enduro sus cejas ante tantas sensaciones nuevas, desconocidas:

El lento olfateo de su cuello.

La calidez del cuerpo presionado al suyo.

Los fuertes brazos, manteniéndola en su lugar, dominándola.

El frío que le recorría la espalda.

El moverse para juntarse más sus cuerpos… - Abrió los ojos como en trance, viéndole el rostro agraciado con sus expresiones relajadas, hundiéndose, perdiéndose en su cuello. Levanto su mano derecha buscando su mejilla aún sonrojada, acariciándola lentamente, bailando música no tocada, dibujando patrones intrincados, sintiéndose hervir por dentro…

-¡Listo! – La morena se alejaba totalmente con cara de satisfacción, afortunadamente le dio la espalda a su esposa así esta se pudo recuperar de tan grosera interrupción. Korra se estiró un poco.

-Tenemoooosss~ – Cantaba alegremente la reina de las bestias– lo que resta de la tarde libre… - Se volteaba con expresión jovial.

-¿Qué tal si paseamos por los alrededores?.- invitaba Korra a su esposa.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 ***Lobularia maritima (sin. Alyssum maritimum; nombre común Aliso de mar o Alyssum del nombre del género en el que estuvo anteriormente clasificado), es una especie perteneciente a la familia de las brasicáceas.**

 **Es una planta anual o perenne de corto periodo vegetativo en climas cálidos, que alcanza de 10 a 30 cm de altura. Hierba débilmente lignificada en la base, de pequeñas hojas lineares y de color blanquecino porque están cubiertas de pelos, d cm de longitu mm de anchura, ovales a lanceoladas, con los bordes enteros.**

 **Desarrolla una inflorescencia con numerosas y diminutas flores blancas o violetas (dependiendo de la variedad), con cuatro pétalos, que cubren toda la planta. Las flores tienen una dulce fragancia y se producen a lo largo de toda la estación de desarrollo, o a lo largo de todo el año en las zonas libres de heladas invernales. Las inflorescencias se van alargando a medida que las flores se van abriendo y fecundando.**

 **Los frutos maduros son muy característicos porque, tras la caída de las semillas, persiste un replo de forma casi circular.**

 **Existen numerosos cultivares.**

 ****Nombre científico o latino: Aubrieta deltoidea**

 **Nombre común o vulgar: Aubrietia, Aubriecia, Aubrecia.**

 **Familia: Cruciferae (Crucíferas).**

 **Origen: Asia menor, Grecia, Persia e ácea perenne, muy ramificada, con tallos que se ensanchan sobre el terreno formando amplios cojines.-**

 **Altura: 15-20 cm.**

 **Las hojas están reunidas en rosetas, bastante pilosas, oblongas, persistentes, con bordes dentados o lisos, de color verde claro.**

 **Flores: violáceas, rosas, blancas, rojo vino, etc.**

 **\- Son numerosas las variedades diferenciadas por los colores de las flores.**

 ***** Cerastium arvense es una planta perenne, pilosa, extensa, muy ramosa, con tallos florales de hasta 30 cm. Hojas lineal-lanceoladas, algo pilosas. Flores blancas, de 15-17 mm de diámetro, en inflorescencias laxas. Pétalos bilobulados, el doble de largos que los sépalos que son peloso-glandulares en márgenes escariosos y ápice agudo escarioso. Especie muy variable. Florece en primavera y verano.**

 ******La sakura (** **桜** **o** **さくら** **?) o flor del cerezo japonés es uno de los símbolos más conocidos de la cultura japonesa. También se nombra sakura a tres especies de plantas del género Prunus.**

 **La flor del cerezo florece durante la primavera. En Japón se realiza el festival de hanami (** **花見** **?) en su honor puesto que es su flor más significativa (pero no la oficial, que es el crisantemo); durante éste los familiares y amigos se reúnen en los parques con cerezos bajo la sombra de los mismos y, a modo de "picnic", comparten alimentos mientras celebran la aparición de las flores. El curso académico de Japón empieza justo después del final de la festividad.**

 **Durante el año los árboles de cerezo permanecen únicamente forrados de hojas, y están desnudos en el invierno, pero hacia el inicio de la primavera florecen, decorando los parques con su apariencia de nubes rosadas.**

 **Vista de varias flores de un árbol de cerezo en Fukushima, Japón.**

 **Las sakura son un elemento simbólico común en la cultura popular de Japón, donde tienen múltiples significados relacionados. La imagen de los pétalos de estas flores caídos en masa al principio de la primavera, especialmente en abril, simboliza la belleza de la naturaleza y el renacimiento de la vida como un nuevo comienzo.**

 *******Lobelia erinus es una especie de planta herbácea de estación fresca anual, con muchas variedades, como: "Riviera", "Blue Moon", "Fountain", "Cascade". Las flores de color azul oscuro, raramente blancas, prefieren sombra total.**

 **Resalta su color fuerte que es capaz de opacar como una alfombra el suelo en donde nace. Florece prácticamente durante todo el año, en la naturaleza es una planta venenosa. Suele crecer en climas húmedos, especialmente tropicales, es sumamente fácil de multiplicar. Por estas razones es muy utilizada como flor decorativa.**

 **En jardines, deben crecer en interior hasta la última helada, y trasplantarla afuera después que todo peligro de frío haya pasado.**

 **Las flores maduras crecen hasta una altura de 15 cm. Las plantas deben espaciarse 15 cm entre filas y 20 cm entre plantas de la misma hilera.**

 ********Zerzura es una ciudad mítica u oasis que por mucho tiempo se rumoreó se encontraba en el desierto al oeste del río Nilo en Egipto o Libia. En escritos que datan del siglo XIII, se menciona de una ciudad que es "blanca como una paloma" y la llamaban "Oasis de las pequeñas aves".**

 **Más recientemente, exploradores europeos realizaron expediciones en el desierto en busca de Zerzura, pero nunca hubo éxito en encontrarla. Ralph Bagnold de Gran Bretaña, y Lászlo Almásy de Hungría, dirigieron una expedición en la busca de Zerzura en los años de 1929-1930 utilizando CAMIONES Ford Modelo T y Steyr.**

 **A pesar de no encontrar la ciudad en su expedición, los participantes crearon el Club Zerzura en un bar en Wadi Halfa, a su regreso en 1930. Muchos de los miembros del club mantuvieron un lazo de amistad y varios sirvieron como oficiales en el Ejército Británico durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial en África.**

 *********WERNHER VON BRAUN**

 **Wernher Magnus Maximilian Freiherr von Braun fue un ingeniero mecánico e ingeniero aeroespacial alemán, nacionalizado estadounidense en 1955 con el fin de ser integrado en la NASA.**

 **Von Braun es un personaje muy controvertido, que dedicó su vida al desarrollo de los cohetes para la conquista del espacio, aunque tuviese que ofrecerlos como armas para su desarrollo, cosa que dudó en hacer, como comentó a sus allegados en sus últimos años.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Entre Sustos y Bromas.**

Las dos jóvenes reinas caminaban por los derredores del palacio, La morena guiaba y explicaba y su esposa asentía (siempre evitando los pasillos)

La de tez nívea notaba que había muy pocos, casi inexistentes animales, inclusive en el palacio los caballos eran pocos, cuando preguntó, la castaña le aclaro que no era algo necesario o que se acostumbrara mucho, ya que por línea de sangre las familias trabajaban dependiendo el símbolo de su casa, le dijo que le explicaría y la reina de las bestias tomando la forma de caballo emprendieron un viaje.

Llegaron a la parte campesina del lugar, Asami miraba con asombro los bueyes gigantes que labraban enormes cantidades de tierra en poco tiempo, recuperando su forma la ojiazul le explico que así se dividían las clases, que realmente no era sociedades de pobres o ricos, sino de oficio, esto lograba una gran armonía.

-¿Entonces no existen matrimonios arreglados? – Preguntaba la curiosa domadora.

-No realmente, no puedo negar que existen pero no es algo que se dicte por tradición, a veces los padres quieren hacer negocios redondos, no pueden obligar a sus hijos, está penado pero a veces logran convencerles, familias de bueyes mayormente buscan pretendientes en familias de caballos para comercializar sus productos. Y por supuesto en la realeza en casos extraordinarios – La de piel tostada reía de buena gana, pero el comentario que intentaba ser bromista causo otra sensación en su esposa.

-Y ¿Tenías alguien con quien realmente te quisieras casar, Korra? – Asami seguía observando a los bueyes trabajar arduamente la tierra, con su vista periférica notó cuando su esposa giro a su dirección, después de unos segundos, dónde ella supuso lo pensó detalladamente, le dio su escueta respuesta.

-No, No realmente – la domadora no se podía explicar así misma por qué ese "No, no realmente" no le satisfacía, en el fondo tal vez esperaba un rotundo no. Ambas guardaron silencio por un momento, observando a los trabajadores.

Conforme avanzaban, la de tez nívea observaba en las calles algunas mejoras que se le podían proponer a la reina de las bestias, el no tener clases sociales era una cosa buena podrías decir, pero en casos se necesita un poco de competencia para exigir mejoras como por ejemplo en la infraestructura pública. Aun estando no tan alejados del palacio, se podían observar calles todavía de tierra. No era inexplicable entonces porque los nobles de Zerzura estaba reluctantes a pláticas comerciales, el acceso era algo que se notaba sería difícil a falta de caminos adecuados. Las bestias después de todo estaban acostumbradas a la vida ruda.

De pronto una duda.

-¿Hay familias de conejos? – Asami sólo podía ver el perfil del su esposa ya que estaban caminado lado a lado, vio como sonreía.

-Sí, hay familias con el símbolo del conejo.-

-¿Y ellos a qué se dedican? – A pesar de que sus chapitas se dibujaron, la morena no perdió su sonrisa…

Visitaron los mercados, los lugares famosos, la pelinegro estaba exhausta mientras la otra estaba fresca como una lechuga, la vigorosidad de las bestias era bien conocida.

-¡Hey! hay un lugar al que debemos de ir. – Korra caminaba para atrás mientras hablaba de frente a su esposa.

-Apuesto que no habrás visto nada así anteriormente, y es justa la hora – Hablaba apuntando al cielo que se pintaba de morado anunciando la próxima noche. – la ojiverde asintió – Sé que estas cansada pero valdrá la pena – la castaña sonrió otra vez pero en esta ocasión Asami sintió recorrerle un escalofrío.

Al poco tiempo alcanzaron el lugar destinado, se pararon sobre la boca de un desfiladero. Donde a lo lejos se podía observar un río que corría salvaje.

-Conoce el cañón del colca** - la blanquecina observo la enorme depresión que el río había formado durante centurias, en las paredes casi verticales árboles se aferraban en extrañas posiciones, el sol que se comenzaba a ocultar en el horizonte coloreaba las nubes de rosa, azul oscuro, rojo, morado incluso; estaba tan perdida tomando detalle de todo que no sintió el acercarse de su esposa...

Ni su mala vibra.

-Hey – Comenzaba la bestia - ¿Has volado alguna vez? – Asami se volteo con confusión en su rostro, topándose con la sonrisa que asemejaba a la de un niño a punto de hacer alguna maldad. La morena le tomo de los brazos la pego a su cuerpo y sin decir "Agua va" salto con ella en el cañón.

Asami no podía acabar de registrar lo que estaba ocurriendo, todos sus años de entrenamiento se fueron por la ventana en cuanto la ojiazul se aventaba con ella al precipicio. Gritó como jamás en su vida, se aferró con brazos y piernas a Korra y cerró los ojos teniendo una horrible sensación en su estómago que le recorría eléctricamente hasta la garganta, poco a poco la caída libre fue perdiendo rapidez. Aun con miedo abrió uno de sus ojos y se topó con azul.

De pronto dejaron de caer; la morena había crecido largas alas de halcón y sostenía a ambas, aseguro la cintura de la pelinegra y comenzaron a planear horizontalmente.

-Es..Esta… ¿Estas contenta? – Preguntaba con poca confianza en su voz mientras recuperaba el aire y lo que pretendía ser una reprimenda sólo logro que la bestia estallara en risa. Asami primero enfadada se dejó llevar por el sonido y tranquilizada observo el cañón con más asombro al ver las cosas de tan cerca, puesto que estaban unos pocos metros arriba del río que fluía con agua cristalina, dejando ver la gran profundidad. La blanquecina observó con más detenimiento y parecía que eran miles de metros abajo.

-Parece otro mundo – Comentaba mientras se acomodaba bajo el regazo de su esposa.

-Casi – Le respondía – De hecho una tribu habita las profundidades

La ojijade abrió grandes los ojos. Ella nunca había escuchado nada de eso.

-¡Yo nunca había escuchado nada de eso! – Korra asintió con la cabeza.

-Pocos lo saben - Se detuvo de pronto y con un fuerte aleteo separando un poco del agua debajo de sus pies, comenzó el rápido ascenso, Asami se aferró y comenzó a reír, la fuerza del viento le provoco unas lagrimillas en el rabillo del ojo. Ya estando considerablemente separadas del manto acuífero la morena se detuvo otra vez.

-¿Quieres darte un baño? – Le preguntaba la morena con maldad pura mientras la alejaba de su cuerpo.

-Ko…. Korra! – Gritaba Asami, mientras agitaba los brazos tratando de regresar al abrigo debajo de las alas de halcón. La aludida rio, más bien se carcajeo y le abrazó otra vez terminado de subir.

Ya de regreso la reina de las bestias tomo forma de Caballo dejando que su esposa se subiera en su lomo y así ambas féminas emprendieron el regreso al castillo.

Era divertido, era muy divertido pensaba Korra mientras corría con fuerza en sus cuatro grandes patas de caballo, llevando a cuestas a su esposa que como nunca antes sentía adrenalina inundando sus venas.

La ojiazul estaba acostumbrada a hacer este tipo de actividades, era su naturaleza y además podía lograr cosas imposibles para otros, desde niña se daba sus escapadas para poner a prueba sus poderes de transformación, pero compartirlas no era algo común para ella, no estaba del todo mal "No está nada mal" Pensaba mientras apretaba más el paso, Asami no era, en absoluto, la princesa apretada que en un principio creyó que fuera, era inteligente, zagas, tenía carácter y era linda.

El galope se fue apaciguando conforme se acercaban al palacio, la pelinegra bajo hábilmente en cuanto se detuvieron, aún contagiada de los eventos, le dio unas palmadas al cuello del caballo Korra y se arregló un poco la ropa y el cabello, la morena regresó a su forma humana, roja y con un poco de sudor debido al ejercicio, observando la espalda de su esposa con puchero, extrañamente quería otra palmada en el cuello.

Ambas se dirigieron a los adentros del palacio saludando a los lacayos y pidiendo las preparaciones para un baño, la pelinegra sujeto el brazo de su esposa.

Desde su boda las dos regentes habían tomado baños separados, pero el lacayo al que le pidieron el servicio era nuevo en la corte así que preparo el baño para que el matrimonio lo tomara junto.

La de tez nívea le dijo al lacayo que estaba bien, después de todo ellas debían mantener una imagen frente a los demás y ya era hora de comenzar a hacer más cosas juntas. La ojiceleste no pretendía entrar al baño con su esposa, pero esta la convenció diciendo que era suficiente espacioso para toda una pequeña comunidad.

-TOMANDO SU BAÑO-

Ambas tomaban su baño limpiándose a conciencia, estaban dándose la espalda pero la morena se sentía algo nerviosa al estar desnuda en el mismo lugar con la de tez blanca, de vez en cuando y siendo paranoica miraba de lado comprobando que no la estuvieran checando. Asami por supuesto había notado su psicótico comportamiento y pensando que está merecía un castigo por el susto que le dio, decidió molestarla un poco.

-¡oh! – Exclamaba con fingido asombro. La morena sabía que NO DEBIA voltear o preguntar nada.

-¿Qué es? – Temerosa preguntaba, justo como Asami lo quería.

-Ah Korra, es sólo un pequeño inconveniente, quizás mi esposa sea tan amable de ayudarme – Un poco de flirteo y la de piel tostada estaba roja de los cachetes. Su mente le decía no caigas, no preguntes ¡Te arrepentirás!

-¿Qué es? – Preguntaba la bestia mientras alzaba la vista observando la espalda de su esposa y, ya que está le estaba observando, también pudo notar la sonrisa malévola.

-Ah es sólo que… Olvídalo. – Korra rolo los ojos, sabía que estaba jugando con ella, pero simplemente era terca.

-No, dime qué es – le preguntaba la castaña tallándose uno de sus brazos, con espuma por todo su cuerpo (Para que no le vieran nada)

-Korra –Siseaba – Es mi espalda – Respondía con un puchero y con su dedo índice apuntaba su espalda baja, casi llegando a sus caderas. Su esposa siguió la dirección del dedo y se sonrojo al repasar la nívea piel de su esposa.

-¿Qué hay con ella? – Poco a poco cavaba su tumba.

Inclinándose un poco hacia delante, dejando de perfil un poco su busto Asami dijo.

-Es tan difícil de alcanzar y, hay una terrible mancha que no he podido quitar… Tal vez Korra sea tan gentil de ayudarme con esa… mancha. – La morena sonrojada y evitando la vista de la parte superior del cuerpo de su esposa asintió moviéndose lentamente, se arrodillo y Asami le extendió una esponja rebosante con espuma y su sonrisa maligna al ver que cada segundo el rojo en su rostro aumentaba de grado.

La ojiazul tentativamente alcanzaba el lugar de la supuesta mancha "cuál mancha" se preguntaba pero de cualquier manera pasaba la esponja en el lugar requerido.

-¡Ah Korra! – Asami le imprimía un tono erótico - Podrías hacerlo… más fuerte. – la castaña frunció el cejo ya más roja no podía ponerse y sacudió la cabeza y alejando cualquier pensamiento asesino aplico un poco más de fuerza a sus movimientos.

La domadora se encontró disfrutando primero el bochorno de su pudorosa esposa (soltó una risita al pensar en esto) y segundo, después de todo era un buen masaje el que estaba recibiendo.

-Ya…ya, ya está – Farfullaba y la blanquecina volteaba al lugar en cuestión mientras alzaba una ceja.

-Pero Korra, allí falta una parte por lavar – la ojiazul buscaba por todos lados en la espalda algún indicio de suciedad, encontrando nada.

-Es…Esta, está limpia – Se quejaba, la ojiverde con toda la maldad posible y sacando su lado bitch, tomó la mano de su esposa y la coloco aún más abajo por milímetros tocando parte de su trasero.

-Justo aquí, Korra - Le indicaba emanando energía mágica y la morena apretaba los dientes "Argggg" pensaba con enojo mientras su mano obedecía y masajeaba la zona. Asami se relajó y secretamente disfruto de la maestría en los movimientos.

"oh Korra, tiene un don secreto" reía disfrutando la vergüenza de su esposa, cuando estuvo satisfecha dejo de dominarla y esta le miró reprobatoriamente.

-Ahora Korra, no hay necesidad de esa mirada- Pero no recibió respuesta y sólo le ofrecieron un puchero sin saber que precisamente eso era lo que quería.

-Tal vez… – Se viraba quedando de frente a la morena en todo su esplendor, haciéndola desviar la mirada rápidamente – Korra quiera que le lave la espalda. – Le preguntaba con su voz cargada de acento. La ojiceleste negó con la cabeza fervientemente y Asami tuvo que reír.

-Está bien. – Se levantaba observándola aun en sus rodillas y el rostro desviado.

-Tal vez Korra considere dos veces hacerme una travesura como la de la mañana – Caminando hacia la tina para quitarse el jabón la de tez blanca recibió un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Bien.- Y satisfecha con eso se sumergió en el agua.

Habiendo terminado ambas se retiraron a descansar, Korra aun avergonzada ante el descubrimiento del cuerpo de su esposa ante sus ojos. Una cosa curiosa debido a la cultura de su raza, cuántas cortesanas no se habían insinuado ante la princesa cuando soltera, ofreciendo a su vista carne lujuriosa, era actividad que no era reprobada, no en las mujeres no en los hombres, Bien sabido es que el sexo apacigua la energía.

Pero la ojiazul nunca fue así, ella no sentía ese deseo por tocar o ser tocada, no podía tener relaciones de una noche, porque no estaba interesada, cada banquete numerosas propuestas le eran ofrecidas, los hombres solteros mostraban su fuerza y habilidad frente sus ojos pero ella no les tomaba en cuenta. No estaba interesada ahora aun teniendo esposa, pero en la esquina recóndita de su mente, sabía que a pesar de no atreverse a mirar su cuerpo en el cuarto de baño, "la pudorosa" Korra por un milisegundo quiso mirar a su esposa.

No pensó más en ello y se preparaba para dormir, aun con su puchero. La ojijade aun con humor ante las curiosas expresiones y reacciones de su esposa se colocaba su bata.

-Korra – Pero no le respondieron "inconsciente, solo me incitas a bromearte más, pero ha sido suficiente… por hoy" concluía.

-Vamos Korra, no hay por qué ponerse así ¿Si? – Ambas quedaron de frente, la morena con los ojos agachados. La blanquecina se acercó a ella y le froto los brazos confortándola. Era curioso como hace poco este tipo de contacto era impensable para ambas, pero poco a poco y sobre todo Asami se supo ganar la confianza de su esposa.

Korra, COMO CUALQUIER NIÑO que está siendo consentido, en lugar de reponerse profundizo más su puchero. La domadora junto todo su autocontrol para no soltar su risita que tanto enfadaba a su esposa y se llevó una mano al rostro encantada con la visión frente a ella.

-Oh, vamos a dormir ya – Con eso la domadora acercó por instinto y le coloco un beso pequeño en la punta de la nariz, Korra se sorprendió y alzo la vista pero su esposa giro rápidamente y se metió a la cama sin darle chance de nada, sacudiendo la cabeza también tomo su lugar en la cama.

-Buenas noches –

-Buenas noches, Korra~ - Casi susurró, aun temerosa de su anterior gesto.

En esa noche entre sus sueños y por primera vez en su vida, Asami contemplo la idea de tener hijos… con Korra. (O al menos pasar el proceso)

Al día siguiente los pajarillos cantaban alegremente, la brisa refrescaba la mañana y la morena se estiraba preparándose para su baño.

Sola aun en la cama la blanquecina se llevaba su mano al pecho, cerrando los ojos, sorprendida de sus sueños.

Sus sueños que la transportaban a los brazos de su esposa, de manera diferente que a como realmente sucedía. Se mordía el labio inferior, recordando el vívido evento onírico que tuvo cabida en la noche taciturna.

Recordaba que, por un segundo creyó firmemente que eso estaba pasando en la realidad…

Y le gustó

Y ahora que estaba despierta, su cuerpo estaba alborotado.

Recordaba como en la noche y, desconociendo primeramente que era irreal, Asami pensó despertarse por el movimiento de su cama, frente a ella Korra le miraba con pupilas invadidas de deseo, caminaba a gatas sobre la cama alcanzándola, sentándose a horcajadas sobre de ella, primero le llamó confundida de los eventos, creyéndolos reales, jurando sentir el peso del cuerpo sobre del suyo, sintiendo el calor que emanaba de él y que parecía quemarle de necesidad.

Recordó que sus llamados se apagaron al sentir la boca de la morena sobre de la suya. Comiéndole los labios, robándole el aliento, invadiéndola. La de tez nívea entonces, dentro de sus sueños, se sintió satisfecha, gimió su placer y su esposa fue más allá aún, tocándole el cuerpo reclamando lo que es suyo

Tocando sus pechos, esbozando su abdomen, acariciando sus piernas, penet…

La pelinegra abrió los ojos, espantada, aún más revuelta, sonrojada preguntándose una y otra vez.

¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Cuándo sucedió esto?

Se cuestionó unas pocas veces, porque ya regresaba la protagonista de su noche envuelta en una sola prenda, con el cabello castaño empapado, corriéndole gotitas por el cuello.

Ese cuello delicado que bese…

La de piel tostada observó a su esposa un poco ¿ida?

-Hey Asami – Le llamó - El baño esta libre.

-Era poca el agua caliente, me la acabe, pero ya ordene que te la proporcionen, solo serán unos segundos – Decía mientras se secaba sus finas hebras de cabello.

Con olor a bosque.

Asami salió de su estupor por obra divina y quitándose de encima las sábanas se encamino al baño.

-Está bien – Le respondió a su morena esposa pasando a su lado - Una ducha fría es lo que necesito.

…...

Hola una y mil disculpas por no actualizar con tiempo espero y que todavía quede algún lector que espere la continuación de esta adaptación.

Una y mil gracias a los que comentaron el capítulo anterior en verdad muy agradecida, espero les gustara este capítulo y en verdad tratare de no tardarme tanto en el siguiente capítulo.

**CAÑON DEL COLCA.- "La provincia de Caylloma, designada genéricamente como "Colca", forma parte del departamento de Arequipa en Perú y está ubicada en el extremo nor-este de esta región. La provincia tiene como escenario principal el cañón del Colca y es en su entorno que se han asentado las poblaciones que la identifican."


End file.
